Somewhere I Belong
by EvidenceOfMe
Summary: Abby comes to Vegas after seeing a gang member being stabbed and it all begins. Sara's life take's a lot of up's and down's when Abby is there. What happens when a whole gang is after Sara and Abby? Will they be saved? GSR Please read it!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - Loves Not a Competition (But I'm Winning) -Kaiser Chiefs

Sara Sidle pulled up to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She looked around the parking lot.

'First one again!' She thought.

Although she new one person was going to be late. She headed inside to get some coffee to start of the night. Sara went into the break room and started up Greg's favorite coffee, Blue Hawaiian.

She saw Grissom pass by. He looked in but didn't say anything. Sara looked quizzically at the door. Grissom backed up. A smile growing on his face. He walked over to her.

"Hey!" Sara said.

"Hello" Grissom looked around the room, seeing no one; he leaned over and kissed her.

"So why did you decide not to wake up me until a half hour before shift?" He asked. Sara smiled. The famous Sara Sidle smile.

"You looked like you needed it. Anyway it's not like crime scene's are going anywhere." Sara said.

"Well, thank you. I did need it." He said and kissed her again.

"OOOHHH!" Grissom and Sara turned bright red. They slowly turned around to see Cathrine, Warrick, Nick and Greg in the door way.

"Okay you two break it up now!" Nick said heading over to get some coffee.

"Sara how many times have I told you not to use my coffee!!" Greg exclaimed.

"Oh come on Greg! The Lab's coffee sucks and everyone knows it!" Cathrine said pouring herself a cup and getting one for Sara to.

"Thanks" Sara said taking a sip of the steaming liquid.

"Alright, tonight Nick and Greg, DB on the strip." Grissom said handing the slip of paper to Nick as the two of them headed out.

"Sara, Warrick and Cath I need you all to go to the airport to pick up a 15 year old girl from Lompoc. She witnessed a gang shooting. She has to come here to testify. Some gang members are in Las Vegas so that's why I need all three of you there. No one leaves that girl's side."

"How come she's gotta come all way to Vegas?" Warrick asked.

"Because the suspect came here and is being charged with another murder. So in order to nail him for the murder in Lompoc, they need the witness to come here."

"When is she arriving" Cath asked.

"Around 3am. You have sometime to hang out, it takes about 3 hours to get to the air port from here." Grissom said as he left.

"So what are you going to do for the next hour?" Warrick asked both women.

"Well I plan on doing some paper work." Cathrine said as she got up and headed to her office.

Warrick looked at Sara. "Video games?" He asked.

Sara smiled "Sure...I am sooo gonna kick your butt!"

"We'll see about that!" Warrick said smiling.

The hour went by fast and before Warrick and Sara new it Cathrine came in asking if they where ready to go.

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat." Warrick said as the three headed to the locker room.

"No Warrick. You'll just have to freeze to death!" Sara said smiling.

"Oh ha ha! And who is also getting their jacket?" He asked as Sara opened her locker.

She glared at him. "So who won?" Cath asked.

"Go ahead and tell her Warrick." Sara said.

Warrick sighed. "Sara."

"And how many games did we play?"

"5." Warrick said softly.

"What was that?" Cath asked smiling.

"Oh shut up Cath! She has been practicing and I know it!"

"Warrick I swear, I only play here!"

"Oh yeah right!" "Come you two! Let's get going!"

"I'll drive." Sara said as they headed to the parking lot.


	2. Authors note

Authors note

Okay still getting the hang of how this works!! Okay this is my first story ever posted on here, so please be nice: ) Let me know what you think. It's already written up, so when you want a chapter just say the word! Hope you like it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for your reviews!! Even though I only go 4 : ( Oh well, don't worry for those of you who are reading it I won't abandon you : ) Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!!

CHAPTER 2 - Time to Waste - Alkaline Trio

After about 2 hours of driving with only small chit-chat, Cathrine could not take it anymore.

"What type of music do you have in here Sara?"

"Oh um there are a bunch of cd's in the glove compartment." Sara said, happy that Cathrine decided to do something about the silence.

"Let's see Kaiser Chiefs, never heard of them, Kasabian, same, Smash Mouth, possibility, The Exies, Linkin Park. Sara who in the heck are the Sick Puppies?"

"Um you probably won't like them." Sara said.

"Why not?"

"Well they are kind of hard core."

"So you think I can't handle hard core?"

"No! I did not say that, they just don't seem like something you would listen to."

"You ever head them Warrick?" Cath asked.

"Yeah and I agree with Sara. Definitely not your type of music."

"Alright what else you got? Muse? Costanza? Where the heck do you get this stuff Sara?"

"I don't know." Sara said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright finely! The Killers! Lindsay listen's to them and I have to say they are not too bad."

So the rest of the ride was spent listening to The Killers. Cathrine noticed that Sara had to stop herself from singing along to some of the songs, which made her smile.

They pulled up to the air port with 10 minutes to spare. Sara got out and shivered. It was a lot colder then she was expecting.

"So where are we going?" Warrick asked.

"Um to gate 152. Grissom said she should have 2 officers with her, so she should be easy to find." Cathirne said.

"What's her name?" Sara asked.

Cathrine looked at the paper in her hand. "Abigail Lee Calmer, 15 years old."

"Wow! She's pretty young." Warrick said.

"Yeah, same age as Lindz. And Grissom said none of her family came out with her." Cath said.

"What?! How could they do that! I mean your daughter is a witness to a murder and is in danger and you don't come out with her?!" Sara said, anger rising within her.

"Yeah I know. But we don't know the whole story, Sara. We'll find out soon enough." Cathrine said in an understanding voice. She felt the same way.

"I think that's her." Warrick said as he pointed to a young girl standing with 2 officers.

"Yep. That's her. I don't see any other cops around looking like that." Sara said looking at them.

Sara thought the cops looked like they should be in A Nightmare Before Christmas.

Not one of them cracked a smile when they walked up.

"Hello, I'm Cathrine Willows with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. This is Sara Sidle and Warrick Brown."

"I'm Officer Drim, this is Officer Buren." He said without single sign of emotion.

'More like Officer Grim!' Sara thought.

"If you're ready I will escort you to your car. Buran will get the girl's luggage." Drim said and started walking in the direction of the parking lot.

Warrick and Sara started walking with the girl.

"I'm Warrick and this is Sara. We're-"

"From the Las Vegas Crime Lab I know. I was standing right there." She said.

"Right." Warrick said a little embarrassed.

"So Abigail right?" Sara asked.

"Abby." She said in a tone that said she did not want to talk.

So the 3 walked on in silence. They arrived at the suv.

"You can go ahead and get in if you want." Warrick said opening the side door for her.

"Thanks." Abby mumbled as she got in.

Sara yawned. "You want me to drive?" Warrick asked.

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem."

Officer Buren got there soon after with Abby's luggage.

"Please have your supervisor contact us when the girl will be coming back. Thank you for your time."

With that the 2 officers left without another word.

"Okay. That was interesting. Wonder how Abigail did on the flight with thoughs 2." Cath said.

"Oh uh she goes by Abby." Sara said.

"Thanks" Cath said.

'This is gonna be interesting!' Sara thought as she got in the back with Abby.

The first couple of minutes in the car where awkward. Abby stared out the window, Cathrine would glance back every once in a while, Warrick kept his eye's on the road, and Sara suddenly became very interested in a hole in her jeans.

"So uh how come your parents didn't come out with you?" Cathrine asked.

Abby didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't really want to talk about it." She said softly, still looking out the window.

"Oh uh okay." Cath said. 'Not exactly what I was hoping for!'

"Would you like to listen to some music?" Warrick asked looking at her from his rear view mirror.

"What do you have?" Abby asked watching the cars zoom past them.

"Uh here, you can pick one out or if you have anything." Cathrine said handing her the cd's from Sara's glove compartment.

Abby took them without making eye contact with her.

Sara watched as Abby slowly went thru them. "Here." Abby said handing Cathrine Nelly Furtado. Afraid started coming thru the speakers. They sat in silence for a little while.

"So...are these your cd's" Abby asked looking at Sara.

"Yeah."

"That's cool... A lot of this stuff I have to. I've never met anyone else who listen's to Costanza." She said with a soft smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to ud!! Life got in the way! Here's the next chapter! Please RandR! Enjoy! )

CHAPTER 3 - Hello - Maroon 5

The rest of the drive was quiet and uneventful. When they pulled up to the Lab, Sara turned to Abby. She smiled. Abby sat there, her head leaning against the window, her eyes closed.

"Should I wake her up?" Sara asked softly.

"Grissom probably wants' to see her." Cathrine said, feeling sorry for the girl.

Sara leaned over and gently rocked her shoulder. Abby woke up.

"Hey. We're here." Sara said.

"Oh, okay." Abby said rubbing her eyes.

The 4 of them got out of the suv. Warrick got out her luggage as Cath, Sara and Abby headed inside.

"I'm gonna go find Grissom and tell him we're back." Cath said. "Why don't you meet me in the break room?" She said over her shoulder.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Sara asked as they walked down the hall.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Okay. Just say something if you are."

They walked in to the break room to find Greg and Nick.

"Hey guys!" Sara said walking in.

"Hey Sara!"

"Abby, this is Nick,"

"Hello!" Nick said extending his hand.

"And this is Greg."

"Nice to meet you!"

"And this is Abby." Sara said.

"Hi." Abby said softly.

"So..." Greg said but Sara gave him a look that told him to zip it.

She knew what he was going to ask, if she was the one who witnessed the gang shooting. Sara didn't think that this was the right time to discuses it.

"So how did your DB go?" Sara asked taking a seat and motioning for Abby to sit next to her.

As they discussed the case Abby looked around the room. It was not very exciting. She sighed. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket. If she had to sit here she was at least going to listen to some music. She put it on random and made sure the sound was not too loud.

Linkin Park came on. One of her favorite songs. Numb. She could not help but tun it up more.

Nick and Greg got up to leave so she paused her music it just in case they said anything to her.

"Nice meeting you Abby." Greg said and Nick smiled.

"Same to you." Abby said smiling back.

"See ya later Sara!"

"Bye!" Sara said as they walked out.

Sara turned to Abby. "Who are you listening to now?"

"Linkin Park."

"Have you heard Bleed it Out?"

"Yeah."

'You are not making this easy you know that!' Sara thought

"It's pretty good huh."

"Yeah, I like it. My mom doesn't like them. But since my sister does she let be burn the cd."

"That's always nice! How old is your sister?" Sara asked.

"19. She's away at college."

"You and your sister get along?"

"Yeah. For the most part." Abby said looking anywhere but into Sara's eyes.

"You have a boyfriend?" Abby asked.

Sara was a little taken aback at her question. 'Maybe you're really trying.'

"Yeah actually you will meet him in a little bit."

"Grissom?"

"How did you know?"

"The look in your eye when Ms. Willows said his name."

"Ahh..." Sara said, blushing a little. "Oh by the way you can call her Cath or Cathrine. If you call her Ms. Willows she will think she's old and then get... well. Yeah." Abby smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Things have been kind of crazy!! But to make up for it here are two chapters! Enjoy! Please RandR!! The more review's the better! = ) **

CHAPTER 4 - Little Favors - KT Tunstall

Cathrine and Grissom came into the break room. Sara and Abby where sitting at the table. 

"Hello, I'm Gil Grissom." He said shaking her hand. 

"Abigail Calmer. But you can call me Abby." 

"Well nice to meet you Abby. I'm sure you know why your here?" 

"It's a little hard not to know. I witnessed a gang member shoot another kid that lived a few blocks from my house. I'm in witness protection because the same gang is big here. Hence the two dumb a cops that flew out here with me. I am in Vegas because the suspect came here and is on trial for murder. The only way you can nail him for the murder in Lompoc is if I testify. Am I leaving anything out?" Abby said a spunky look in her eye. 

"Uh no. I don't believe so." Grissom said sheepishly. 

"So when is the court date?" 

"A week from today." Grissom said looking at his papers. 

"Are you kidding me?" Abby asked. 

"Uh no." 

"Great, just great." She said under her breath. 

"Sara, I need you to stay with Abby." 

"Uh what??" Sara said giving Grissom a death glare. 

"I need you to protect Abby. If she could stay at your apartment with you. They will be an officer at your door." 

"I don't need protection!!" Abby said looking from Grissom to Sara and then to Cathrine. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sara said getting up and heading for the door. 

Saying it more like a statement then a question. 

"Sara before you say anything, let me talk okay?" Grissom said, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Before Sara could say anything, Grissom began. 

"This girl does not know anyone here. Okay, no one. You seem to be getting along, if you want you can see if Cathrine can come over. But Sara, I trust you. You can beat up most of the lab if you really wanted to." He said getting a smile from her. 

"Okay?" 

"Alright. And where will you be in all of this? You could come over. She already knows we're dating." 

"How did she know that?" Grissom asked a little surprised. 

"She said she could see it in my eyes when Cath mentioned your name." Sara said. 

"Well you do have beautiful eyes." 

"Oh shut up!" Sara said jokingly. "I'm still pissed at you! So you never answered my question. Where will you be?"

Grissom sighed. "Ecklie is making me go to an entomology conference. I will be gone a day or two. I have to go home and pack right now. I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry Gil? I understand okay?! Ecklie is well an a. I was planning a nice dinner tonight, but that can wait until you get back." Sara said. 

Grissom smiled at her. 'God, if you only knew how much I love you.' 

"I love you, you know that." 

"Gee I never really thought of that." Sara said jokingly. 

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Grissom said. 

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I'm in love with a certain bug man." Sara said. 

That's it. He didn't care who saw them. Everyone knew that they where together. He leaned in and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - Cancer - Sick Puppies

Grissom and Sara walked back into the break room. Cathrine was getting some coffee while Abby sat listing to her iPod. When she saw Sara and Grissom come in she took in out. 

"So...what's going on?" She asked. 

"Well your gonna come home with me. Is that okay with you?" Sara said. 

"Do I really have a choice?" Abby sighed. "Look I'm not mad at you, it's just...well I don't really want to be here." 

"It's fine. I understand." Sara said smiling at her. 

"Sara, do you want me and Lindz to come by, I can bring dinner?" Cathrine asked, sensing that Sara was unsure of what to do with a 15 year old. 

"Um sure. I don't think I have any food anyway." 

"I can go shopping for you Sara." 

"Griss, you have to go to your conference." Sara said. 

"That can wait." He said, giving her a look that said she had no chance of winning this one. 

"Fine." She said with a sigh. Abby laughed. 

"What?" Sara asked. 

"Nothing. You just remind me of. Never mind." Abby said, averting her eyes to the floor. 

Cath looked at Sara. She shrugged her shoulders. There was a lot about this girl she didn't know. 

"Alright, I'm gonna clock out. Sara I will bring the groceries by, I'll drop them off in your kitchen, okay?" 

"Sure. Oh don't forget to drop Hank of with his food and bed." Sara added, blushing a little because she forgot Cathrine was in the room. 

Grissom, sensing it was going to get interesting, turned and left. 

"You named your dog Hank??" Cath asked walking over to where Sara was. "You named your dog after you ex-boyfriend, who, I might add, cheated on you!" 

"Cathrine, he came with the name! He was the one Grissom liked, so we got him! We tried to change his name to Bruno, but it just didn't fit." Sara said. 

Cathrine was at a loss for words. Sara smiled. 

"So would 6:30 work?" Cathrine asked. 

"Yeah sure." Once Cath was gone Sara turned to Abby. 

"So, um let's go to the locker room so I can grab my stuff and then I can give you a tour of the lab if you want." 

"Sure." Abby said getting up. 

Once in the locker room, Sara turned to Abby who was sitting on a bench. 

"So what where you gonna say in the break room? Who did Grissom and I remind you of?" 

"You uh reminded me of my parents. How they used to be... My Dad, he has cancer. The doctors don't know what kind and they most likely never will. He'll be on chemo for the rest of his life. He's had it for about a year and half now. That's why neither of my parents came out.

My Mom has to work and my Dad gets chemo. My sister wanted to come but she has school. They uh fight...allot. About stupid things. My Dad's not the same anymore. Neither is my Mom. 

She always says she hates whining. But if only she could hear herself. How much she complains. About how my Dad acts, about her job. He is really annoying sometimes, but I live there to! I know what he's like. He sometimes treats me like I'm nothing. He gives me this look like I'm stupid or something. 

I'm homeschooled so I don't really have friends. I don't have anyone to talk to. My sister, yeah, but like she needs to know about my problems. That's why I listen to so much music... To drown out the yelling. Sometimes I almost whish he would die. And scares the sht out of me. I wonder if it would be easier, you know. Not to have the yelling, the fighting, the times I wish I was never born. I want to feel like I belong." Abby looked up at Sara. 

Tears in her eyes. But Sara noticed she wasn't looking at her, she was looking thru her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! So it's Easter so I figured I would be nice and ud for you!! = ) Enjoy!! Don't forget to RandR!! Thanks!! **

CHAPTER 6 - Numb - Linkin Park

Abby got up and walked out. Sara was going to go after her but decided to give her a few minutes. Sara grabbed her coat, wallet and cell phone and closed her locker. She walked past Wendy and Mia and said goodnight.

She headed toward Grissoms office. She knew he wasen't there, but she wanted to give him a note, to suprise him. She knew he would come to the lab before leaveing. He always forgot somthing. Wheather it was a book or bug colection. She placed the note on his desk and left.

'Now to find Abby.' She walked past the break room and checked the restroom. But there was no sign of her anywhere. She went outside and passed Nick on her way.

"Hey have you seen Abby?" Sara asked, trying to keep the panic that was rising inside her, out of her voice.

"Um yeah. She's sitting on the curb listing to music. I asked if she was okay and she said yeah, she was just waiting for you." Nick said.

"Thanks." Sara said heading out in to the chilly night.

Sure enough Abby was sitting there. Head phones in her ears. Sara walked up and sat down next to her. They sat there for a little while. Neither saying anything.

"So, you hungry?" Sara asked.

"Starving and tired." Abby said.

"You ready to go then?"

"Yeah...Thanks. For not asking questions." Abby said looking at Sara. She smiled.

"I know how it feels when you just don't want to say anything. Any time you want to talk or don't want to talk just say somthing okay?" Sara said.

'God! I sound like Cath!'

" 'kay." Sara and Abby got up and headed toward Sara's suv.

"Do you have an iPod car adapter?" Sara asked Abby once they where in the car.

"Yeah. Why?"

"So we can listen to your music." Sara said.

"Oh! Okay." 'Mabye isen't as bad as I thought!' Abby thought searching her bag for the adapter.

"So, um what type of music do you want to listen to?" She asked Sara.

"What ever you want is cool with me." Sara said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Um let's see. Have you heard of Muse?"

"Yeah I have but I like them." Sara said.

"Okay cool!" Abby plugged un her iPod.

Her favorite song, Super Massive Black Hole came on. Even though neither of them knew, both of them where thinking the exact same thing.

'Mabye this won't be so bad after all.'


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey thank you so much for the reviews!! I love them! ) Here's the next chapter! RandR!! Let me know what you think!!**

CHAPTER 7 - If You Were There, Beware - Arctic Monkeys

Sara pulled in to the parking lot of her apartment building.

"Well this is it. It's not exactly the spectacular, but it's not bad either." Sara said as she turned of the engine.

"It's fine." Abby said as she grabbed her bag and got out.

Sara went around the back to get the rest of her luggage.

"So we have about a half an hour before Cathrine and Lindsay show up. Anything in particular you want to do?" Sara asked.

Abby smiled. "Eat."

Sara laughed. "Okay. I think I have some chips and dip. I should warn you that I'm a vegetarian."

"That's cool. I don't eat a lot of meat anyway."

Sara and Abby made their way thru the gate leading to Sara's apartment. As they made their way up the stairs, Sara stopped. She suddenly had the feeling that they where being watched.

"You okay?" Abby asked a few steps behind her.

"Uh, yeah. Fine." Sara said, shaking it off as just being tired.

They entered the small hallway leading down to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Well, this is it." Sara said closing and locking the door once Abby was inside. "I didn't know you where coming so, sorry about the mess."

"What mess? Sara, my house is scary sometimes, okay! This is not a mess trust me." Abby said setting her backpack on the kitchen counter.

"So for the grand tour." Sara said. "Okay here's the bathroom. Towels are in the cupboard. As you know the kitchen. Any food in the fridge you can have. I think there's some crackers in the cupboard above the sink." Sara said. "And the living room. Cd player's over there. You can put on anything you like. And in this is my bedroom. Um you can either sleep in here or on the couch, whichever you prefer. And well, that's it." Sara said walking back into the living room.

"The couch is fine with me." Abby said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Are you sure because I can change the sheets for you. It's no big deal." Sara said sitting on the couch.

"I'm sure." Abby said smiling.

"So um what would you like to do?" Sara asked.

Abby laughed. "You already asked me that."

"Oh! Right! You said you where hungry! Okay, sorry." Sara said getting up and getting the chips and dip out for Abby.

"It's fine." She said.

Abby got up and went over to Sara cd player. "Wow!"

"What?" Sara asked coming over to the couch.

"We almost have the exact same cd collection. Except I don't have the more classic rock stuff, like Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix, Iron Butterfly. Woah! You have Outkast?!"

Sara laughed. "I like 'Hey Ya!'. I got it before I got my iPod."

"Oh! I love that song! Dang you have a lot of cd's! Where did you get them?"

"Just random places. A lot of them I got as gift's from Greg. He's really into music too."

"So I can put something on?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. Whatever you want."

A few moments' later The Arctic Monkeys came on. Their latest cd 'Favorite Worst Nightmare'.

Abby then came over and started eating. "Man this really good!" Abby said her mouth full.

Sara laughd. "Thanks!"

Just then Sara's phone rang. She went over to the counter and looked at the caller id. 'Cathrine'. She answered.

"Hey Cath."

"Hi Sara. I was wondering where you live?" Cathrine asked.

Sara smiled. She gave Cathrine the directions and then hung up after saying good bye.

"Cath and Lindsay should be here in a little bit." She said sitting down.

"How old is Lindsay?" Abby asked taking another chip.

"15. She pretty cool. I think you'll get along." Sara said hoping she was right.

The truth was she thought the girls where almost the exact opposite of each other.


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh! ) Thank you so much for all the reveiws!! I'm so super happy!! lol I love them!! ) So glad you all like it!! So here is another chapter!! We're getting in to my plot now!! lol Well pretty close! Chapter 10 is when it starts so the sooner you reveiw the sooner you shall see it!! lol Let me know what you think!! ) **

CHAPTER 8 - Shoes 'n' Hats - Smash Mouth

Around 6:20. a knock came from the door. Sara opened the door to reveal a frazzled looking Cathrine and a very mad looking Lindsay.

"Come on in." Sara said. 'Oh this is gonna be fun!' She thought, closing the door.

Cathrine was slightly surprised. She had never been in Sara's apartment before. She didn't know what she was expecting but this definitely was not it.

The walls where a dark purple, she never would have thought that it would look good as a wall color, but it fit. She had wood flooring and some picture's hanging above the couch. Cathrine couldn't really see into Sara's room, but the door was lightly open. It looked like the wall's where a sage green with rich purple curtains.

'Wow! Who knew Sara has this much taste!' Cath thought. She set the spaghetti she was holding on the counter.

"Here Lindz, you can put that on the counter." She said to her daughter who was holding a bowl of salad.

Abby, who was still sitting down in the living room, got up and came over. She looked at Lindsay.

She was wearing a long sleeved pink sweater with blue jeans and pink converse. She was wearing way too much make-up in Abby opinion.

Lindsay looked right back at her. Abby was wearing blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and black converse that where ripped along the inside. She also thought that she did not have enough make-up on.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment. Cathrine and Sara looked at each other too. Neither knowing what to say.

"So..." Abby said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Lindsay said.

"I'm Abby." She said stepping forward and extending her hand.

"I'm Lindsay." Lindsay said while reaching out and shaking Abby's hand.

"So, let's eat!" Cathrine said.

Abby, thankful for the distraction, happily went over and started scooping out some spaghetti.

Once everyone one was settled around the couch, the awkwardness began.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! Because I got 5 review (jumps for joy! lol) I'm up dateing for you!! ) Please Read and Review!! If I get 5 more review's I'll post the next chapter sooner! And chapter 10 is when the drama starts!! )**

**caro-gsr - Don't worry Grissom will be back soon!! **

**iQsa - Hahaha!! ) Well here it is! Glad you like it!**

**iluvcsi4ever - Yeah Abby is based on me and from what I've seen of Lindsay I think we'd act like that if we ever met**

**Sara and gabriella - Thank you so much!**

**CAIvHP11 - lol Glad you liked it! **

** ENJOY! )**

CHAPTER 9 - The Middle - Jimmy Eat World

Sara looked over at Cathrine. It had been quit now for about 10 minutes while they ate. She sighed and started eating again.

'Damn spaghetti!!' Sara thought as she tried stabbing it again with her fork. Just as she brought it to her mouth half of it fell of.

Abby and Lindsay started giggling. Cathrine looked up to see what it was about and started laughing herself.

Sara glared at them which only made them laugh harder. Sara had spaghetti hanging out of her mouth and some how managed to get some sauce on her nose to.

As she slurped the noodle into her mouth even more sauce got on her face.

She got up and went to the kitchen to get a napkin. "Shut up!!" She said. "I can still hear you!!" Sara added as she turned to glare at them.

Abby, Lindsay and Cathrine could not stop laughing, no matter how hard they tried.

Sara returned to her seat, still glaring at them once in a while but not being able to hold back her own smile.

"So Abby, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Cathrine asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Um yeah. I have an older sister. She's in college." Abby said.

"Do you two get along?"

'These two must hang out a lot! They are asking the exact same questions!!' Abby thought, glancing from Cathrine to Sara.

"Yeah, for the most part. I mean, come on we're sisters, we fight sometimes."

"Yeah Abby was saying she's really in to music. What do you like to listen to Lindsay?" Sara said.

'God!! This is awkward!!' Lindsay thought as she took another sip of her soda before answering.

"Um The Fray, Daughtry, John Mayer, The Killers, Collbie Caiilat, Plain White T's and some other stuff to I guess."

"Those are cool. I hear them on the radio a lot." Abby said.

"How 'bout you?"

"Uh a lot of stuff, but my top 5 would be Sick Puppies, Linkin Park, Kaiser Chiefs, Evanescence, and Kasabian."

"Okay, I've heard of Linkin Park and Evanescence, but who in the heck are the other bands!" Lindsay said smiling a little.

As Abby explained the other 3 bands to Lindsay, Cathrine and Sara made their way into the kitchen to start cleaning up.

"Well they seem to be getting along okay." Cathrine said.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth I was a little nervous about how they would react to each other. On the outside they almost seem to the exact opposite." Sara said as she started to wash the dishes.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"So what's Sara like?" Abby asked. "She seems pretty cool."

"Yeah she is. My mom sometimes complains about her, but they get along pretty good now. A while back they had this huge fight. My mom was pied at her for a long time. Then after a while they kinda became friends." Lindsay said.

Abby laughed a little. "Now look at them. Their chatting up a storm in the kitchen!"

"Well Lindsay, we better get going. Let Sara and Abby get some rest." Cathirne said walking in to the living room after her and Sara had finished cleaning in the kitchen.

"Alright." Lindsay said getting up.

"Well it was nice to meet you Lindsay." Abby said.

"You to. Maybe we can get together sometime."

"Yeah that would be cool!"

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow at work I guess." Cathirne said.

"Yep, we'll be there." Sara said. "Thanks for dinner."

"Sure. Well see you later!" Cathrine said as her and Lindsay headed out the door.

"Bye!" Abby called.

Sara closed the door and sighed.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm tired!!" Sara said.

Abby was about to reply when she yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sara said. "I'll go get you some blankets. You can get your pj's if you want."

"Okay." Abby said as she went over to her suitcase.

When Sara came back in to the living room with some blankets, Abby was just coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

Her hair was up in a loose bun and she was wearing knee length lime-green, purple and orange striped shorts and then a black t-shirt.

"You look comfy." Sara said as she set the pillow down on the couch.

"Trust me, I am." Abby said smiling as she started pulling the blankets up.

Sara went over to the kitchen and turned off the light.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight Sara." Abby said as she reached up and turned off the light above her head.

Sara went in to her room, tossed on some pajamas and was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 10

**Whoo hoo! I got 5 reviews!! ) So glad you are all enjoying it!! So here it is! The moment you've been waiting for!! lol Chapter 10!! Yay!! So you know the drill, read and review! Love to hear what you think!! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 10 - Haunted - Evanescence

Sara was running. But not fast enough.

"Sara!" A deep voice said, coming towards her.

She looked back but nothing was there.

"Sara!! Sara!" It called again.

"Go away!" Sara whimpered. "Get away from me!"

Suddenly she fell. She kept falling and falling. She hit the ground. She couldn't move.

"Sara!"

"Get away form me!" She screamed.

Sara looked around. She was in the dessert, but she was drowning. She couldn't breath.

"Oh Sara! Come out Sara! I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was louder now.

"NO!!" Sara screamed.

Then she saw Grissom. He was running towards her.

"It's okay Sara, I'm here. Everything's okay! Don't worry."

As he came closer she was moving father away from him.

"No, Grissom come back!" Sara yelled.

But the more she called out to him the faster she moved away.

"Sara!"

Sara sat up suddenly. She was sweaty and breathing hard. She sighed. Hank was sitting at the end of the bed looking at her.

"Don't give me that look." She whispered. Hank wagged his tail.

Sara looked over at the clock.

'4:30 PM. Crap. I would just like one good nights sleep!' She thought as she slipped out of bed.

"Stay." She said to Hank as she opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible.

She went it to the kitchen and grabbed bottle of water out of the fridge.

"You okay?" Abby asked, now sitting up on the couch.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Sara asked going over and sitting in a chair.

"It's fine. I couldn't really sleep. I have to get used to going to work with you at night. I didn't really sleep on the plane though so hopefully I'll be able to go back to sleep." Abby said.

"Sorry if it bothered you at all." Sara said, taking another sip of water.

"It's fine." Abby said.

"You okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

Abby smiled. "You sound like my mother. I'm fine. "

"Okay." Sara said smiling. "Well, I'm gonna head back to bed."

As Sara was walking back into the kitchen suddenly there was this loud bagging sound.

"Get on the floor!" Sara yelled at Abby, as she herself hit the floor.

There was shouting coming from outside and what sounded like glass breaking.

Sara crawled over to Abby and held her close.

Then something came flying thru her living room window.

Sara covered her head and still held on to Abby, who started shaking.

Then it was quiet.

All she heard was the two of them breathing.

"It's okay." She said to Abby, but thought it was also to herself.

"I'm gonna go get my cell phone okay. I want you to go into my bedroom, okay. I'll be in there in one second."

"Okay." Abby said shakily.

Sara got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed her cell off of the counter. as Abby went into her room.

She hit speed dial number 2.

"Hello?" A sleepy Cathrine answered the phone.

"Cath, it's me Sara-"

"I have caller id you know? And I can recognize your voic-"

"Cathrine, just shut up!! Someone threw a brick thru my widow and I'm pretty sure smashed my suv!! So can you just get over here! Abby is freaking out! Hell! I'm freaking out!! I'm gonna call Brass, but if you could call Warrick and tell him to get over here! Okay!?" Sara said in one breath.

"Okay Sara, calm down-"

"Do NOT tell be to calm down!!"

"Okay wrong choice of words. I'll call Brass, okay? You just stay with Abby. Don't leave your apartment. I'm on my way right now."

Sara sighed. She felt like saying 'I'm not stupid! If I had a death wish, then I would leave the apartment!' but decided not to.

"Okay. Thanks." Sara said as she hung up.

Sara looked at her living room. A few hours ago Cathrine, Lindsay, Abby and herself where sitting around the coffee table eating dinner.

Now the floor was covered with glass.


	12. Chapter 11

**Wooo!! 6 reviews!! Yay!! ) Thank you thank you thank you! I was having a bad day today but then I checked and I had 6 reviews!! It made me happy! So here is the next chapter! Enjoy! As you know please review!! They make me happy and a happy me will update sooner which will make you happy!! lol )**

CHAPTER 11 - By My Side - Kasabian

After Sara hung up the phone, she made her way into the bedroom. Abby was sitting on the bed, Hank right beside her.

Sara went over and sat down. 'Well this just sucks!' Sara thought. She could not think of anything to say. Nothing comforting came to mind.

So they sat there.

About 15 minutes later a knock came from the door.

Sara and Abby both got up. "Stay Hank." Sara told the dog as she closed the door behind them.

Her voice sounded loud in the silent apartment.

Sara looked thru the peek hole in the door. A concerned looking Cathrine and Warrick met her eye.

"Hey." She said opening the door.

"You two okay?" Warrick asked, following Cathirne in.

"Yeah, just a little shook up." Sara said.

Catrhine took in the appearance of Sara and Abby. Sara had bloodshot eyes, her hair was kinda frizzy and she looked very tired. Abby looked about the same, except she looked scared.

Warrick made his way over to the broken window. "Brass is on his way over." He said. "He should be here in a little bit."

"We're going to take the two of you back to the lab. So if you want to get some clothes." Cathrine said.

"What?!" Sara said.

"Sara whoever did this knows where you live! You can't stay here!" Cathrine said. She felt bad for Sara, but she knew it had to be done.

Sara sighed and sat down on one of the bar stools by the counter.

"Is this my fault?" Abby asked softly.

Cathrine looked at her. Abby was staring at the floor.

"It's my fault isn't it? If I wasn't here this never would have happened. I put you on danger."

"Abby listen to me! This is not your fault, okay!! If it is anybody's fault, it's the kid's that murdered someone. You are the one that can stop him. Bring closer to the family who lost their son. You have the power to do that! You have the guts to stand up to him, most adults wouldn't have the courage to do this. You do! Whoever did this is scared of you. I will be right my your side if somthing happens! I won't leave you alone. Okay? Do you belive me when I say this is not you fault!"

'Whoa!' Warrick thought.

Abby looked up. "Yeah I do...and by the way you really do sound like my mother." She added smiling.

Sara smiled back at her.

Cathrine was speechless. 'Did she really just say that! Holy crap!!' She thought.

"What?" Sara asked Cathrine who was staring at her.

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh! It's just I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Just then sirens could be heard coming closer.

Sara sighed. "I guess I'll go grab some clothes." Sara said as she headed in to her room.

"I'm gonna grab my backpack and change too. I don't really want a bunch of cops seeing me in my pj's." Abby said.

Cathrine smiled. "Sure."

A few moment's latter Sara emerged from her bedroom. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue shirt over a white under shirt, with black converse.

"You look nice." Warrick said walking over to where Cathrine and Sara where standing.

"Thanks." Sara said walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "You guys want one?"

"Sure." Warrick replied.'

"No thanks, I'm good." Cathirne said.

Sara grabbed another one and tossed it over to Warrick.

"Thanks."

"Sounds like Brass is here." Sara said. Now the sirens where a lot louder.

Abby opened up the bathroom door and came out.

'Dang!' Warrick thought. "So how old are you?" He asked jokingly.

"15!!" Abby said. "And now you sound like my father!!"

Abby was wearing long blue jeans that touched the floor with a black t-shirt, and black flats. Her hair was down, and she had on a butterfly mood necklace, along with some rings and bracelets.

Cathrine smiled. "You remind me of my daughter.

"Hey, I'm in Vegas!! Gotta look good just in case I see a cute guy!!" Abby said laughing.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey thanks for the reviews! Again! lol So if I get more , like 5 (I'm easily pleased!) I will update again!! And to give you a little push chapter 15 is like drama filled! And if I do say so myself it is darn good! lol So click that button! Please! D**

CHAPTER 12 - Another Tricky Day - The Who

It about 5 minutes, police where swarming the apartment. Crime scene tape was surrounding Sara's suv and a crowd had now formed, all wanting to know what the commotion was about.

This first thing Brass did when he came in the door was assign a cop to Sara and Abby.

"You never leave there sight. Got it?" Brass said.

"Yes sir." Officer McLain said.

He looked way to young to be a cop, but when Sara asked him he said he wad 29. Sara thought that was still too young.

He was about Warrick height; he had light brown hair, and blue eyes. Sara thought he was nice looking.

"Brass, I'm trained in weaponless defense and I carry a gun. I don't think we need a cop to follow us around." Sara said.

"Sara remember what happened to Greg? That's what they are capable of. I'm not taking any chances. Cathrine I want you to go back to the lab with Sara and Abby. They should be safe there. McLain I want you to come watch them when they come home." Brass said.

"Brass, what home?" Sara asked motioning to her living room.

"Right, um." Brass thought for a moment. "You can stay with Grissom."

"He's away at a conference. He should be back tomorrow though." Sara pointed out.

"I would offer my apartment, but it only has one room." Warrick said.

Brass looked at Cathrine. "I would if I could. My mom showed up and I already promised Lindz she could have a party. She'd kill be if I cancel it." Cathrine said looking at Sara apologetically.

"Well, Nick's got a girlfriend living with him." Sara said. "I think me and Abby moving in would screw that up. I hate to say it but..."

Greg looked wide eyed at Sara. "You're kidding me right? Cause if you are, you are sooooo dead!" He said excitedly.

"No Greg, I'm not joking. Abby and I need a place to stay, and your the only one left." Sara said. She couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"Oh so I'm the last resort huh?"

"Hey! Don't make me go ask Hodges."

"Okay, okay! No need to get like that!"

Abby smiled. "So are you two related or something?"

"No. Well I better not be." Sara said.

"How long have you known each other?"

"About 6 or 7 years now I think." Greg said.

"Wow! He can count!" Nick said walking in to the break room where the 3 sat.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Greg said taking a bite of his tuna sandwich. "Ugh!! This stuff taste's gross!!"

"How long was it in the fridge?" Nick asked sitting down next to him.

"Um, don't remember."

"Well that would be the reason." Sara said. Looking at the sandwich with disgust.

Abby laughed.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I think they are related. They are acting like me and my sister do." Abby said.

"You calling me a girl!?" Greg asked.

"No. And I just to let you know if you ever meet my sister to not call her a girl either. She's 6'2 and can beat the crap out of you if she wants."

"Dang she's tall!!" Greg said.

"Don't forget I'm taller then you too!" Abby said.

"Feisty!!"

"So you find out anything?" Sara asked as Warrick and Cathrine walked in.

"Yeah, a print of the brick. It matched a guy named William Meza also known as Willy M. Big name in the Snakebacks." Cathrine said going over and getting a cup of coffee.

"So basically a whole gang is after Abby and me?" Sara asked.

"Pretty much." Warrick said sympathetically.

Sara sighed. "Great."


	14. Chapter 13

**Wow! You're all fast! lol Maybe I'll get 6 reviews this time!! hint hint Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 13 - Tired - Everlast

"You okay?" Cathrine asked as she walked into the break room to find Sara sitting on a couch looking at the floor.

When Sara did not reply Cathrine looked over at her.

She looked pale and tired. Cathrine sighed. She didn't think Sara had even noticed she was in the room.

Cathrine walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup for herself and Sara. She went over and sat down next to Sara.

"Here you go." Cath said handing her the steaming cup.

"Thanks." Sara said, still not looking at Cathrine.

"So where's Abby?" She asked.

"Warrick, Nick and Greg took her out to breakfast. I think they took Wendy and Mia too."

Cathrine looked at Sara. She was still looking at the floor. Her fingers where wrapped around the hot mug.

"Sara when was the last time you ate?"

She thought for a moment. "Dinner with you."

"And the time before that?"

Sara sighed and leaned her head against the couch. "Cathrine come on. Please. I'm not a little kid."

"Sara, I know that. But I'm worried about you. Your pale and way to thin. Now, when was the time before that?"

When Sara didn't answer, she tried again. "I know you're a vegetarian, but you need to eat more. Didn't your mother ever tell you to take care of yourself? "

'Sometimes you just don't know when to stop do you!' Sara thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"The time before that was breakfast yesterday, okay?" Sara said.

Cathrine talking about her mother was the last straw. She couldn't help but be mad. Sara got up, set her coffee down and left. As she walked away she could hear Cathrine.

"Sara! Come on. I'm sorry, but I'm worried about you!"

Sara walked down the halls of the lab. She didn't even realize where she was going until she opened the door and walked in. Sara smiled. She closed the door behind her and went over and sat down behind his desk.

'Why did all this have to happen when you aren't here, huh?'

She opened up the bottom chore on the left. She took out the old photo. She loved it so much. It had been taken on their first date. They had gone to a theme park.

The picture was of them on a rollercoaster. Grissom was actually smiling, and so was she. She didn't really remember a time when she was so happy.

Sara pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial number 1.

'Dmn it.' It had gone strait to voice mail, so it was either turned off or he was out of range.

She listened to his voice. "Hey! Just wanted to know how everything was going for you...Um well you'll probably want to know so I'm just gonna say it. Brass put me into protective custody too. Abby and I now have a whole gang after us. I'll be staying with Greg. Don't worry." She added laughing a little. "Anyway um give me a call and I'll give you the whole story. Love you." With that she hung up.

'Now what.' Sara felt bad for how she left Cathrine but she just couldn't handle her mother being brought up. The day had been hell, and it hadn't actually been all that bad. She'd had worse.

Sara yawned. She got and told Judy that she was going to be in Grissom's office taking a nap if anyone was looking for her.

Everyone knew that they where together, and no one really cared that their coworkers where dating. They where all happy that they where finally together. The only on that did care was Ecklie and no one cared about him.

So Sara closed the door and the blinds. She went over to the couch in the corner and laid down. Soon sleep took over her thoughts, that now became her dreams.


	15. Chapter 14

**So I finally got 6 reviews!! Yay! Thank you so much! So you are one chapter away!! So hit that button if you want to see a sneak preview of chapter 15!! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 14 - Change Your Mind - The Killers

Nick, Wendy, Mia and Abby where walking down the halls of the lab, after finishing their breakfast. Greg had gone home to make sure everything was clean and looked okay. Warrick was about to pass out because he was so tried so he also headed home.

Nick had said he would take Abby and Sara over to Greg's after they stopped off at the lab to get Sara.

"So what do you do for fun?" Wendy asked as Abby.

"Um well, I don't really do much of anything. My life is pretty boring. But I do play acoustic guitar and sing." Abby said.

"Oh! Maybe we'll have a talent show! That would be fun." Mia said.

Wendy laughed. "And who would acutely do it?"

"I would." Nick said smiling.

"I can get Henry and Hodges to help plan it." Mia said. "What do you think Abby?"

Abby smiled. "I would totally do it."

"Sweet! You want to help Wendy?"

"Sure. What the heck." Wendy said. "Well I think we better get out of here before Ecklie complains about us hanging around."

"You're probably right. So I will see you sometime soon Abby." Mia said smiling up at Abby. "Man! Either you are really tall or I am seriously short."

Abby laughed.

"See you late Nick." Wendy called over her shoulder as she and Mia went off sown the locker room.

"So now what?" Abby asked.

"Now we find Sara." He said as they kept walking, looking thru the glass walls.

After about 20 minutes of searching, with no sign of Sara and calling her cell phone 3 times, Nick was starting to get worried.

So he decided to go ask Judy if she had seen Sara leave.

"Oh she said she was going to take a nap in Grissom's office. She did look pretty tired." Judy said.

"Great thanks." Nick said as the two of them went around the corner to Grissom's office.

Nick knocked on the door first, he was not expecting an answer and he was right.

He slowly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind Abby. Sara was asleep on the couch.

But she was not sleeping soundly like he had hoped. Sara was mumbling and turning over.

"She had a nightmare last night too." Abby said softly.

Nick went over and knelt down beside the couch. He placed his hand lightly on Sara's shoulder.

"Hey. Sara." Nick said.

In a few seconds Sara was wide awake. She was breathing heavily and still looked tired.

"You alright?" Nick asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

Nick wanted to know what she was dreaming about, but knew not to press the subject.

Sara was thankful when Nick did not ask about her dream. She hadn't had one like it in a long time, since before she was with Grissom.

It had scared her. And the fact that it scared her, scared her even more.

"I told Greg I would bring you over to his house. He went home about a half hour ago to clean up." Nick said.

He looked over at Abby. She was looking at Grissom's bug collection.

"Wow." She said softly. "Did he get all these himself or as a kit or something?" She asked.

Sara and Nick laughed. Just the thought of Grissom buying bug's as a it made them laugh.

"No. He got them all himself." Sara said.

"This butterfly is really pretty." Abby said.

"Yeah. Butterfly's are his favorite. You should see his house. He's got a whole wall of them." Sara said, smiling at the thought.

"That would be so cool!" Abby said walking over and sitting in one of the chairs in fromt of Grissom's desk.

Abby smiled at Sara. "What?" Sara asked looking at her.

"Mia and Wendy are planning a talent show for the lab."

"What?" Sara asked looking at Nick.

"Yep. Abby said that she played guitar and sang so Mia got the idea to do a talent show." He said.

"Do you play anything Sara?" Abby asked.

"Heh! No! I will be a judge or something."

"No way are you getting off that easily!" Nick said. "I've heard you sing before and excuse my French, you are damn good!!"

"No I'm not!! I suck!" Sara said.

"Well know that I know you can sing your going to. No matter what." Abby said giving Sara a stern look, but was unable to keep the grin from appearing.


	16. Chapter 15

**Whoo hoo!! I got 7 reviews!! lol Thank you all so much! I love them! So here it is, chapter 15! Now I'm sure you'll want to review ASAP on this chapter!! So if I can get 7 reviews again I'll post the next chapter!! Enjoy! And so so so sorry for not updateing sooner, our computer was haveing some problems! And sorry to those of you who did not get your sneak peak but here is the whole chapter for you!! **

CHAPTER 15 - Breathe In Breathe Out - Mat Kearney

Nick, Sara and Abby headed out to Nick's suv, since Sara's was currently in the lab's garage. They stopped in the locker room on the way out to pick up Sara's and Abby's things.

By the time they acutely made it out of the lab it was dark and cold. Abby shivered against the cold wind.

Nick put their things in the back while Sara and Abby got in.

"So, do you remember how to get to Greg's place?" Nick asked.

Sara looked at him. "I thought you knew."

Abby sighed in the back seat. "Why don't you just call him and ask for directions?"

Nick and Sara didn't say anything as Nick pulled out his cell phone.

Nick was on the phone with Greg for about 5 minutes.

"You don't want to write them down?" Abby asked.

"No, you see we csi's have a very good memory." Nick said smiling.

"Yeah. That's why you had to call Greg in the first place."

"Ohhhh!! Burn!!" Sara said. (My sister says that all the time!)

Nick blushed and Abby laughed.

After about 10 minutes of driving Sara finally decided to say something.

"Hey, uh Nick?"

"Yeah I see it."

"See what?" Abby asked. Not liking the tone of their voices.

"Okay, Abby I want you to duck down and lay on the floor. Don't worry okay." Nick said.

"Would you just tell me what the hell is going on!" Abby said, but doing what she was told.

"Abby, another suv has been following us for about 10 blocks now." Sara said calmly.

"Are you sure it's not our protection?"

"Yes. They don't have police license plates." Nick said.

"So what are we going to do?" Sara asked.

"Try and lose them first." Nick said turning into an ally way.

When they turned, so did the other suv. "Sara, get on the phone now." Nick said panic in his voice now.

Just as Sara reached for the phone the back of their suv was rammed. Abby covered her head. Nick went forward and got a cut on his head.

"Abby when I tell you to run. Take my phone, get into the nearest building and close the door. If you can, lock it. Nick and I are going to try and keep them occupied. Call Cathrine after 911, okay? Keep talking to her, do not hang up." Sara said quickly.

Abby shook her head. Fear rising within her.

"Sara!" Nick said warning her that 6 guy's just got out of the suv.

While Sara had been talking Nick had tried to start the car again but all it would do was sputter.

The suv was smashed up against a wall, the guys where coming towards them from the left side.

"Now." Sara said as she got out her gun and unlocked the safety.

Abby flung open the right side door and ducked behind some trash cans.

'Oh God, oh God.' Was going over and over in her head.

Sara breathed a short lived sigh of relief. The guy hadn't seemed to notice Abby.

"Let's do this." Nick said as he opened his door.

Abby found an unlocked door and went inside, closing it slowly behind her. She flipped open Sara's cell phone with shaky hands.

"Drop your weapons!" Nick called out, holding his gun out.

The 6 guys looked at each other and laughed. They pointed their guns at the suv and started shooting.

Sara watched from the right side of the suv. That's when she saw it. Nick went down so quickly, at first she didn't think it really happened.

But when she saw the blood, she knew it was real. Without thinking Sara rushed over to him. She didn't care about her own life at the moment.

"Nicky, come Nick open your eyes for me." She said.

"Hey Sara." Nick said softly.

"Stay with me okay?" Sara said as she applied pressure to his wound. It was in his right shoulder.

"Sara." Nick said.

"It's okay."

"No, behind you."

When Sara turned around, it was to late to react.

2 guys grabbed her by her arms.

She screamed out in pain. They just held on tighter.

"Shut up!" One said. "Take her over here."

Abby was now calling Cathrine. She had found a hole in the wall and was watching. She had seen Nick go down and was now watching Sara.

"Come on, come on. Pick up the phone."

"Hey Sara, what's up?" Cathrine asked.

"It's me Abby. Look some guys had been following us, we turned in an ally and they rammed our car. Sara told me to run, so I did. I'm in a building right now. Nick was shot and-"

"Nick was shot!?" Catrhine asked, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes! And right now they have Sara!"

"Oh God! Where are you?"

"We turned in to the ally of Richter and Gem." (I've never been to Vegas so the street names are made up! Just to let you know! lol)

"Okay Abby I want you to stay where you are and I'm gonna come down okay."

"Sara said to keep talking to you." Abby said.

"Okay, just keep telling me what's happening." Cathrine said as she grabbed her coat and keys. "Abby, I'm gonna hang up for two seconds to call Warrick, alright, and then I'm gonna call you right back."

"Okay." Abby said.

Cathrine hung up the phone and hit speed dial. 'Pick up the phone Warrick!!'

Sara struggled against the 2 men. They took her over to a chain link fence and pushed her against it.

"Where's the girl?" The guy asked.

"What girl?" Sara said, trying to keep her voice strong.

"Tie her up."

The two men that where holing on to her before, took some rope from the other one and tied her hands above her head.

Her arm hurt like hell. It was her left one. 'Sh!t!' She thought as they pulled the rope tight.

She thought for sure that it was broken again. After the miniature killer, her arm was more sensitive, and right now the pain was almost to much.

"Where is the girl?"

"I don't know!" Sara said thru gritted teeth.

The guy nodded his head. 'Oh sh!t!' Sara thought as the biggest guy came towards her.

Sara closed her eyes as his fist came into contact with her face.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance. Where is she?" He asked a few inches from her face.

Sara glared at him.

"Your gonna die, you know that?" He nodded at the other 2 guys again.

Abby gasped each time they hit Sara. She could finally hear the sirens coming.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the guys stared to run towards their suv.

"Just stay where you are okay Abby." Cathrine said as Warrick drove."We're almost there."

Abby looked out of the little hole.

Nick lay on the ground. She could see his chest slowing going up and down. Sara's arm's where still tied above her head. She looked so small and helpless.

'Breath in breathe out. Tell me all of your doubt everybody leads this way just the same breath in breathe out move on and break down everyone goes away I will stay We push and pull, and fall down sometimes I'm not letting go, you hold the other line Cause there is a light In your eyes,...in your eyes Hold on hold tight From out of your sight Everything keeps moving on, moving on, Hold on hold tight Make it thought another night Everyday there comes the sun with the dawn We push and pull, and fall down sometimes I'm not letting go, you hold the other line Cause there is a light In your eyes,...in your eyes There is a light In your eyes,...in your eyes Breath in and breath out Breath in and breath out Breath in and breath out Breath in and breath out Look back and look right Into the moon at night Everything looks like the stars in your arms There is a light In your eyes,... in your eyes There is a light In your eyes,... in your eyes There is a light In your eyes,... in your eyes There is a light In your eyes,... in your eyes'

The lyrics to the song kept going over in Abby's mind. Willing Sara and Nick to breathe in and out. She felt so hopeless. Sitting in an empty building. Not being able to help. Being safe when she knew this was all because of her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello! I'm so sad. I only got 4 review's for the last chapter. So please please please review! I love reading them! They brighten up my day so much! I felt bad for not updateing in such a long time so here's the next chapter! Please RandR!! **

CHAPTER 16 - Calm and Collapsed - The Exies

Sara's mind was going fuzzy. She could hear sirens coming closer. Her arm hurt like hell and so did her ribs.

She wanted to close her eyes. But she had to keep them open. For Nick. For Abby. For Grissom.

She took a deep breath but soon regretted it. She coughed witch caused more pain.

"Oh God!" Cathrine said as Warrick turned into the ally. She did not expect the sight she saw in front of her.

Warrick got out and ran over to Nick and started applying pressure to his wound.

"Hey Warrick. Glad you could make it." Nick said softly.

"Hey buddy. Try not to talk okay. The ambulance is on the way." Warrick said.

He hated seeing his friend like this. If he hadn't been so tired maybe it'd be him lying here instead of Nick.

"How's Sara?"

"I don't know. Cath's with her now." Warrick said looking over a Sara.

"Sara?" Cathrine asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Sara can you hear me?"

"Yeah..." Sara replied.

"Okay I'm gonna untie this okay?"

"No. Get...Gloves on...first." Sara said a little out of breath. "I want to catch...these guys."

"Okay." Cath said figuring it was better not to argue with Sara.

She ran to her suv and grabbed the first pair of cloves she could find.

Once again by Sara's side Cathrine slowly started to untie the ropes.

Sara's arm slipped out and she cried out in pain.

"Oh God." Cathrine said.

Even though her and Sara never really got along, she hated seeing her in pain.

Sara took a deep breath. "It's okay."

"Okay." Cathrine said softly as she worked on getting her other arm free.

Sara closed her eyes. The pain was a little better now.

Cathrine hadn't even noticed that Abby was now standing behind her, until Abby walked up to them.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I know this happened because of me. Don't lie and say everything's fine. I know it's not. I get that from my parent's enough. Their always saying everything's gonna work out. It never does. Sometime's maybe I guess, but most of the time it doesn't."

Sara opened her eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you Abby. This probably did happen because of you." She said slowly. "But you happened because of someone else. Don't blame your parent's for telling you everything is going to be okay. They are trying to do what's best for you. I know what it's like to have parent that don't listen or really pay attention to you. I understand. Just promise me, you will fight this and stick with it. Don't be afraid to stand up fight for what is right...God I sound like Cathrine."

Abby smiled. Even when Sara was down and in pain she could still make people laugh.

"Hey! I resent that!!" Cathrine said.

Sara was still leaning against the fence. "I think I better sit down." She said. Starting to feel light headed.

"Okay." Cathrine said helping her sit on the ground. "Abby I want you to go to my suv and get the first aid kit. Do you pass out at the sight of blood?"

"No." Abby said.

"Okay, then I want you to go over and help Warrick with Nick. Can you do that?"

Abby nodded and left.

It seemed like it had been a long time since they had gotten there but in actuality it had only been about 10 minutes.

Cathrine sighed of relief when she heard the ambulance coming closer.

Abby came over to Warrick and Nick with the first aid kit in her hands. "Thanks." Warrick said.

"Hey Abby." Nick said weekly.

"Hey."

"How's Sara?"

Abby smiled. "As feisty as ever...How about you?"

"Eh. I'll live." Nick said a small smile on his face.

Warrick took out a bandage and but it over the gunshot wound.

Within a couple minutes the ambulance and some cop cars arrived.

Cathrine stayed by Sara's side. She finally took a good look at Sara.

Her lip was bleeding, her wrist's already had bruises forming. And although she could not see, she knew that Sara must have a couple broken ribs, by the way she was breathing.

A paramedic came over to her. "Are you in pain?" He asked.

'No duh?' Sara thought. Her eyes still closed. "Go to Nicky first. I can wait."

"Ma'am, you need to be taken care of."

"Don't you dare call me ma'am. Now shut up, and go help Nick. Or I'm gonna kick your a."


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello! I thought I'd be nice and give you another chapter!! lol Enjoy!! Thanks for the reviews!**

CHAPTER 17 - What Sarah Said - Death Cab For Cutie

Cathrine, Warrick and Abby sat in the waiting room. The 3 of them looked up as Greg walked in.

"How are they?" He asked.

"Nick's in surgery and Sara's being checked out. Nick should be out soon." Warrick said.

Greg took a seat beside Abby.

They sat in silence for about 15, when a nurse came out.

"Family of Nick Stokes?" She said.

"Over here." Warrick said standing up. "We aren't family, but we're close friends."

"How is he?" Cathrine asked.

"He is awake and asking for you. The surgery went well." She said.

"How's Sara?" Greg asked.

"She's still being checked by the doctor. She should be done in about 20 minutes or so. If you'll follow me I can take you to Mr. Stokes." She said.

The 4 arrived at Nick's room. He was sitting on the bed. His arm was in a cast and he had a small bandage on his head.

"Hey guys." He said sleepily.

"Hey Nicky." Cathrine said going over and giving him a hug the best she could, without hurting him. "How you doing?"

"Good. It barely hurts." Nick said smiling at them. "How's Sara?"

"We still don't know. She being checked out by the doctor still." Greg said, pulling a chair up for Abby.

"Do you want us to call your folks?" Warrick asked.

"Sure." Nick said. "They'd kill me if I didn't."

"Should someone call Sara's family?" Greg asked.

"Do you have a phone number for them?" Cath asked.

"No. I was thinking one of you would." He said.

"Come to think of it Sara never really mentioned her family." Warrick said. "Did she say anything to you Nick?"

"No. Maybe Grissom knows something."

"Crap! I forgot to call Grissom!" Cathrine said.

Warrick chuckled. "Don't worry. Brass said he would."

"So what, you aren't even going to say hi to me?"

Everyone turned around.

"Girssom!" Cathrine said surprised to see him.

"Hey Griss!" Nick said. Happy that he was back.

"Hey bug man." Greg said going over to him as if he was going to hug him, but decided not to after seeing the look on his face.

After saying hi to everyone, Grissom asked the question he had been dyeing to ask.

"How's Sara?"

"We don't know yet." Cathrine said, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

As if on queue the nurse came in. "Miss Sidle is fine and asking for you all." She said a slight smile on her face.

Abby was at the door as soon as she said Sara was fine.

"This way." She said.

"I'll stay with Nick." Warrick said.

"Tell her hi for me!" Nick said.

"Yeah from me to." Warrick said.

"Okay. We will." Cath said.

Cathrine, Greg and Abby walked into Sara's room. Grissom wanted to surprise her, so he said he would wait a little bit.

"Hey Sara!" Greg said.

"Hey!!" She said happily.

"How do you feel?" Abby asked looking her over.

Sara's hair was a mess, she had her wrist in a cast, but other then that she looked okay, considering the events that happened.

"After they gave me the pain killers, a lot better!" Sara said. "Let's see I have a sprained broken wrist, 3 broken ribs and 2 bruised ribs."

Greg winced even thinking about it. "I know how you feel, trust me!" He said smiling a little.

Sara smiled back at him. "Where's Warrick?" She asked.

"With Nick. And he's doing fine." Cath said.

"Good."

"He was asking about you and said to say hi. Oh and you have a hi form Warrick too." Abby said.

Sara was happy. But the one person she really wanted to see was not here. 'I wonder if he even knows?' She thought.

The nurse came back in to check on Sara. "When can I be released?" Sara asked.

The only thing she wanted more then to get out of here was to see Grissom.

"Geez Sara! You haven't even been here a day!" Cath said.

"I know, I just don't like hospitals." Sara said.

"Well I can talk to your doctor and see. I'll let you know." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Sara said closing her eyes.

"Well we'll let you sleep." Cathrine said.

Grissom walked in silently. Cathrine, Greg and Abby smiled.

"So does this mean your to tired to talk to me?" He asked.

Sara's eyes popped open.

"Grissom!!"

"Sara...I'm so sorry." He said hugging her.

"Don't be sorry. But if you leave me again you will be sorry." Sara said holding on to his hand.

"I love you." Grissom said.

Sara looked into his eyes.

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey!** **Sorry it took me so long! Gotta go real soon! D I'm going to a faimly gathering thing!! I want'ed to update before I left! Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!! D**

CHAPTER 18 - Wonderwall - Oasis

Grissom spent the whole night beside Sara's bed. Abby was asleep on the couch when Sara woke up.

She opened her eye's to find Grissom staring at her.

"What?" Sara asked softly.

"You look beautiful." Grissom replied.

"Heh! Yeah right." Sara said sarcastically.

Grissom just smiled at her.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Mmm...Maybe 5 hours or so." He said looking at his watch.

"She looks so peaceful." Sara said looking at her.

"How have you two been getting along?"

"Really well actually. We can relate. She told me that her dad has cancer. I guess her parents fight a lot now. She has a sister but she's not around very much. She seems so much older then 15, Griss. To be so young and to go thru all this."

Grissom looked at Sara. "She reminds me a lot of you."

"Yeah...You know, I've uh been thinking a lot about my mother lately."

"Sara..." Grissom said sighing. "Why do you do this?"

"What?"

"Just when you start to relax you start thinking about something stressful." Grissom said looking at her.

"It's just how I am Griss." Sara said looking into Grissom's eyes. "I've been thinking about telling the team about my family. They have a right to know. I can't leave them in the dark forever. Will you help me?"

"Sara, of course I will. Whatever you decide to do I will be right behind you, all the way."

"Thanks." Sara said. "So when can I get out of here?"

Grissom smiled. "I talked to the doctor and he said you can leave today as long as you take it easy."

"Sweet. So uh where will Abby and I stay?"

"Well I talked to the judge on the case with Abby and he said he can move it up. So it will be the day after tomorrow. I still have to talk to Brass to see what would be best, but you two can stay with me or at the lab."

"Oh yeah the lab would be fun." Sara said sarcastically.

Grissom chuckled. 'Same old Sara.' He thought.

"Cathrine, Greg and Warrick are coming by in a little bit."

"How's Nick doing?" Sara asked; mad at herself for not asking sooner.

"He's doing well. He want's to see you. The doctor said he can be released in a couple of days." Grissom said. "Uh Brass will have to take your statement later today, alright."

"Well I can't really say no." Sara said.

Both lost in thought they sat there for a few moments in silence. All of a sudden Sara's stomach grumbled.

Grissom smirked and Sara couldn't help but laugh. She was quiet hungry.

"I'll see about getting you some food." Grissom said rising from his seat.

"Hurry back." Sara said.

Grissom leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

After Grissom left Sara leaned back on the pillows and sighed. She turned and looked to find Abby just waking up.

She looked around the room for a moment. And smiled when she saw that Sara was awake.

"Good morning." Sara said.

Abby yawned. "Mmm good morning. How're you feeling?" She asked walking over to Sara.

"Not bad." Sara replied. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Still a little tired." Abby said taking the seat Grissom had just left. "So when are you getting out of here?"

"Today." Sara said.

"Wow. That's cool. Where are we going to stay?"

Sara laughed even though she regretted it because of her ribs.

"What's so funny?" Abby asked.

"It's just that I asked Grissom the exact same questions. And we either have the choice to stay with Grissom or at the lab. But he has to clear things with Brass first."

"Alright. Um do you mind it I borrow your cell phone to call my parents." Abby asked.

"Oh yeah sure. I think it's in the plastic bag over there." Sara said.

"Thanks." Abby said waling over to it.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. Grissom came in just as Abby started talking.

"Hey." Grissom said. "Who's she talking to?"

"Her parents." Sara said breathing in the scent of the food.

"You lucky they are letting you have this." Grissom said pulling the veggie burger out of the bag.

"Ohh! Fries to! Going all out are we?"

"I thought you could use the extra food." Grissom said stealing one of Sara's fries.

"Hey!! Get your own mister!" Sara said waking him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Grissom exclaimed.

Sara and Grissom both talked while Abby was on the phone. Just about random things. How Grissom's conference went, what the whole story was with Sara's apartment window.

"What's up?" Sara asked seeing Abby sigh after she hung up.

"My parent's are in another stupid fight. It's okay though. I'm kinda used to it now." Abby said walking over to them.

Sara looked at her sympathetically. "Would you like a fry?"

Abby smiled. "Don't mind if I do."

"I see how it is. She can have a fry, but I can't?" Grissom said.

"Well you didn't ask." Sara said.

"Neither did she!" Grissom said.

"I offered." Sara said giving him an evil glare.

"Busted." Abby said softly taking another fry.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews!! They brighten up my day!! Here's another chapter for ya!! Let me know what you think! **

CHAPTER 19 - What It's Like - Everlast

Cathrine, Warrick and Nick arrived at the hospital. They went in and saw Nick. He was doing a lot better and the doctor said he could be released in a few days.

They went to Sara's room to find Grissom and Abby outside.

"What's wrong?" Cathrine asked.

"Nothing." Grissom said calmly.

"Then why are you outside?" Greg asked.

The door opened to Sara's room.

"Can't a girl change in privacy?" She said smiling.

"Sara!" Greg said going over and hugging her.

"How you doing girl?" Warrick asked as her went over and hugged her after pulling Greg away.

"Not to bad, now that I'm getting out of here." Sara said happy to see them. "Hey Cath."

"Hey. So where are you going to stay?"

"Um.." Sara said looking at Grissom.

"I called Brass. He said either would work. So it's up to you." Grissom said.

'Your a lot of help!' Sara thought, giving him a look.

"I guess at Grissom's." Sara said.

"I can give Brass a call and tell him to send some uniform officers over to your house." Warrick said.

"Thanks." Grissom said.

"So do you want to get something to eat?" Sara asked.

Grissom looked at Cathrine. "Sounds good to me." She said.

"Sweet. Maybe we can sneak something in for Nick too." Greg said as they headed out of the hospital.

"So is my apartment still a crime scene?" Sara asked.

"I think it's being cleared today." Grissom said. "Why?"

"Well I kinda need some clothes." Sara said giving him a look that said don't even think about it.

"Right." Grissom said sheepishly.

"Hey. Where we going?" Warrick asked coming up behind them.

"To get some lunch." Abby said.

"Does the diner sound good?" Greg asked.

"Sure. They have the best veggie burgers in all of Las Vegas." Sara said.

"Didn't you just eat Sara?" Cath asked.

"Yeah. So? I'm hungry."

"Never mind." Cathrine said smiling.

"So are we all piling into one car of what?" Greg asked raising his eyebrows at Sara and smirking stupidly.

"Heck no!! We're taking separate car's and you are no going with me." Sara said taking a couple steps away from him.

Even though Greg knew that Sara and Grissom where together, they still joked around with each other.

"Alright Greg you go with Cathrine and Warrick and Sara and Abby can ride with me." Grissom said.

"Oh thanks a lot Griss, give me Greg." Cath said.

"Hello!! I'm standing right here!" Greg said.

"See you there!" Sara said as the 3 of them headed to Grissom's suv.

They all arrive at the diner about 15 minutes later.

"So what do you recommend?" Abby asked no one in particular.

"Well I say the veggie burger is the best." Sara said.

"Uh no! The barbeque ranch burger is the best!" Greg said.

"I would recommend the teriyaki burger." Warrick said.

"Does it have pineapple?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"Then no. I hate pineapple." Abby said. "What do you get Grissom?"

"I get the avocado burger."

"Ew! Gross." Abby said softly.

Sara and Greg laughed because they were sitting right next to her. Grissom looked up, wondering what was so funny.

"What about you Cathrine?" Abby asked after Sara and Greg had stopped laughing.

"I already know you wont like it. I get the jalapeno burger." Cath said.

"Yep your right." Abby said.

The waitress came over and took there orders.

"Barbeque ranch burger please." Abby said.

"Yes!!" Greg exclaimed.

"I did not pick it because of you. I picked it because it sounded good!" Abby said.

The rest of the time at the diner was spent laughing and joking around. Abby fit right in. She wasn't afraid to joke back at them. Especially with Greg. They would just start going at it, as everyone else watched and laughed.

Sara couldn't remember the last time she saw Grissom laugh that much. And Grissom couldn't remember the last time he saw Sara laugh that much.

The only thing that was not right was that Nick was not there. Warrick didn't seem to be his normal self. Sara noticed, she thought Cathrine did too. When Grissom offered to go pay for everything Abby asked Sara if she could check out the juke box. Sara said sure and went with her.

"You okay?" Cath asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Don't lie to me Warrick. What's up?"

"That should be me Cath. I should be the one in the hospital. Not Nicky. If I hadn't been so-"

"Don't say that!" Cath said. "If you had been there, you could be dead! Sara could be dead! Who know what they would have done with two men there! Abby could be dead! Warrick do not blame yourself for this!! The best thing you can do for Nick and Sara and Abby is be there for them!"

"Yes mother." Warrick said.

"I'm serious Warrick!! If Abby had stayed with me maybe Nick wouldn't be in the hospital. Maybe Sara wouldn't have a sprained wrist and cracked ribs! There all maybes! You'll never know. You just have to take life as it is. No buts', or's, or maybes'. It just is. It's what it's like, there's no changeing it. You can't go back in time. On our job you know that. You can't stop and say 'Hey I don't want that to happen!' and it's fixed. You find a way to deal with it. Wheither it's being with family or freinds or whatever. That's life."


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey sorry it took me so long to UD! Been super duper busy with well just life. I'm sure you know how it goes. I'll try and update soon this time! RandR!! D Enjoy!! **

CHAPTER 20 - Speechless - Hanson

Warrick sat there looking at Cathrine.

She smiled. "What can I say. I'm a mother. That type of stuff comes with the job."

Warrick smiled at her. "Thanks Cath."

"Any time."

"So..." Abby said as her and Sara walked over to the table. "Do they have any clubs that I can get into, cause the music here, no offence, it sucks. They don't have Linkin Park, Smash Mouth or anything that I would listen to. They don't even have Frank Sanatra!... I like his music." Abby added, seeing the look she was getting from Warrick. (That's for you GSRFAN27!! lol I know you listen to him!!)

Grissom smiled as he walked over.

"Yeah, there's a club that Lindsay and her freinds like to go to."

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. As long as you have a shaparone they can get in to most of the clubs. " Cath said.

(Okay, so I totally forgot about Greg! lol Just so you know he left to go give Nick his lunch. I was writing this and was like 'Oh crap! Greg!!' lol So yeah!)

"Well then after this trail, I want to go. Lompoc sucks. It has no clubs or anything like that." Abby said taking the last sip of her soda.

"Okay. We'll go, don't worry!" Sara said laughing.

"Sweet! Alright. So what now?"

Everyone just looked at each other. No of them had work. Lindsay was out with her frinds. Grissom, Sara and Warrick didn't have anyone waiting for them.

"Well I guess you two can get seteled in at my place." Grissom said.

"Yeah and don't forget we have to stop at my apartment to get my clothes."

"Right." Griss said.

"You got anything planned Warrick?" Cathrine asked.

"Nope. You?"

"No."

"Well then, the 3 of us can go to Grissom's and you 2 can go out for coffee of somthing. We can drop you off at the lab, since Greg stole your car." Abby said as if it was nothing.

Warrick and Cath looked at each other. Grissom and Sara where smiling.

"Sure." Warrick said.

"Sounds good."

"Cool." Abby said smiling.

"You ready then?" Grissom asked.

"Yep." Sara said taking his hand with her good arm.

They dropped Warrick and Cathrine off at the lab. ANd then headed over to Sara's apartment.

Her door was still blocked off with crime scene tape. Grissom and Abby waited in the car as she went inside.

Sara went into her bedroom and noticed one of her pictures had fallen over. She bent down and picked it up.

She smiled. It was over her and Grissom on a rollercoster. She decided to take it with her.

Now that her and Grissom where together, she loved taking pictures. Since her family never really did, she made a point to do it.

Sara quikly grabbed her clothes and headed out.

Grissom, Sara and Abby arrived at Grissom's house.

"Wow." Abby said softly.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"Sorry." Abby said smiling. "I just did not exspect your house to look like this!"

Sara smiled. It was true. The house looked nothing like Grissom, well except for his bug collections on the wall.

"Nice job on the decorating Sara." Abby said as she stepped into the living room.

"Acctualy, this is mostly Griss." Sara said, taking a seat on the couch.

Abby looked at her. "Really?" She asked softly, thnking Grissom was out of ear shot.

"Yes, really."

Abby jumped.

Grissom smiled. "Some of this is Sara's but most of it is mine."

"Well, it looks really nice!" Abby said, looking around.

"You should have seen it before he redecorated. It was queit hidous." Sara said smirking.

Grissom was about to argue with her, but knew she was right. Even he knew that.

The walls where a light cream color. He had wood floors and a dark navy couch. He had a leather maroon collored recliner and a wood coffee table. He had curtains that where a dark forest green. It looked like both him and Sara.

"So where can I put my stuff?" Abby said looking at Grissom.

"Oh um just follow me." Grissom said, motioning for her to follow him upstaris.

"So can I get the grand tour?" Abby asked.

"Oh! Sure." Grissom said, a little unsure of what to do. "So this is that bathroom. If you'd like to take a shower or anything, the towels are right there...Um this is my bedroom and uh Sara will be" Grissom cleared his thourt. "sleeping in here to."

Abby smiled at Grissom's shyness. "You know, I am 15."

"Yes. Right." Grissom said, going on to show her the rest of the house.

Grissom didn't know, but Sara had been watching him from the stairs. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute when he didn't know what to say. Sara could not belive that a 15 year old girl could make Gil Grissom

speechless.


	22. Chapter 21

**Ah! I'm so so SO SORRY! I know I said that last time and I also said that I would update sooner but you know you can't predict life so! Things have been...Grr! Haha! My big sis left for Uganda, Africa on a mission trip, so my mom has been freaking out just a bit! And I'm turning 16 on the 9th of this month! Woot! (Just had to throw that in there you know!) So anyways. I will try very very hard to update sooner. And I am also bummed cause I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter! 2!! So come on people I know you read this SO please please please review! At least to wish me a happy birthday! lol Oh and Happy 4th Of July to those of us who live in the US! lol OK on with the reading people! Sorry I'm very hyper at the moment so I'm gonna shut up now! ((smile's stupidly)) lol Enjoy!!  
**

CHAPTER 21 - Take a Picture - Filter

Abby looked around the guest bedroom. It was quiet simple. There where some pictures on the wall. Looking to make sure Grissom was gone, she walked over to them.

Abby smiled. Sara and Grissom where kissing. They looked like there was nothing else in the world that mattered to them.

Another picture was of the team. It looked like it was a new year's party. Greg had this stupid looking hat on and everybody had a glass, of what looked like champagne.

The last picture was of Hank when he was a puppy.

Abby went over to her back pack and pulled out her camera. 'Now for some pictures of my own!' She thought.

She went over to Grissom and Sara's room. She knew she was safe going in there because she could hear the both of them talking down stairs.

There where butterfly cases on the wall. Abby looked at them. Fascinated at the colors.

"So what do you think of Abby?" Sara asked Grissom as they both sat on the couch.

"She seems like a very nice girl." Grissom said.

Sara smiled.

"What?" Grissom asked looking at her.

"She made you speechless and all you can say is she's nice?"

Grissom smirked. "She's the second girl to make me speechless."

"Who was the first?"

"You." Grissom said leaning in to kiss her.

All of a sudden there was a flash.

"Sorry!!" Abby called out from the stairs.

Grissom and Sara turned to look at her.

Abby stood on the last step, camera in hand. An 'oops' look on her face.

Sara started laughing. Abby smirked.

"It was a Kodak moment." She said simply, walking over to them. "So..." Abby said taking a seat on the couch. "Question time. Fist how did you two meet? It seems like you've known each other for a long time."

Grissom and Sara looked at each other. "Go ahead Griss."

Grissom glared at Sara. "Well, we met at an entomology conference about 9 years ago. Sara was taking the class and I was a guest speaker. After the lecture Sara came up to me wanting to know more about it, so we met for coffee. When I had to go I asked for Sara's e-mail so I could keep in touch. We did for a little while but then we both got busy. Then about 7 years ago, I had an opening for a csi and I gave Sara a call. She came out and asked if she could stay."

"Wow! You guys should have a movie about that or something! So, now to the good part, when did you two get together?"

Sara smiled. "About two years ago when Nick was kidnapped, Grissom wanted to make a change. I think we both realized how much we wanted to be together and how in one day you can have it all taken away from you. Grissom and I had been dancing around each other for about 5 years. We where both tired of it. So Grissom called me and asked me out to dinner. I said yes. And now we're engaged."

"YOU'RE WHAT!!" Abby said. Looking from one to the other.

"Oh crap!" Sara said covering her mouth.

"Abby," Grissom said, looking her in the eye. "You can not tell any one about this, okay?"

"Why not? This is great!!"

"We want to wait for the right moment to tell them. And there's just something about a secret engagement." Sara said staring into Grissom's eyes.

"Okay, okay! I won't tell anyone." Abby said smiling stupidly. "Oh wow!"

"What?" Grissom asked.

"This is like the perfect romance! It reminds me of Pride and Prejudice. Lizzy and Darcy, in love from the begging. Neither willing to admit it, but in the end falling in love when no one knows. It's every girls dream." Abby said.

Sara looked at her.

"Okay, okay. Maybe not every girl's exact dream, but I mean come on! Who wouldn't want a guy to come sweep them off there feet?" Abby said.

"So is there a certain boy in mind for you?" Sara asked smiling.

"No!" Abby said.

"Okay, that's enough for me. I'm going to go work on my paper." Grissom said getting up from the couch.

"What paper?" Abby asked Sara after Grissom had left.

"Oh he's always working on something. I think this one will be read at a conference."

"Wow! He's pretty popular isn't he?" Abby asked.

"I never really thought about it, but I guess he is." Sara said.

"So..." Abby said after a few minutes of silence.

"So what?" Sara said.

"So nothing?"

"Huh?" Sara said looking at Abby.

Abby smiled. "Nothing, just trying to think of something to talk about."

"Oh." Sara said. "So have you thought of anything yet?"

Abby laughed. "No, not yet anyways."

"What's your family like?" Abby asked. "You know about mine."

Sara smiled sarcastically. "You don't want to know about my family. It's worse then yours."

"Have you every felt like you're the only one in the world with problems?" Abby asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah...I feel like that most of the time." Sara said.

"Do you every hate your family so much you just want to go away and never come back. And some nights you fall asleep and feel like you never want to wake up again. But you love your family as much as you hate them sometimes that you could never do that to them. When ever you want to be alone they never leave, and when you want to have someone there, everyone is gone. And when you want to talk, no one will listen. But when you don't want to talk you get 20 questions...Have you ever felt like that?" Abby said tears in her eyes.

Sara looked at this girl, who should be out with friends. Going to parties and movies, but was treated like an adult. Her eyes should be filled with joy and happiness, but they looked empty and sad.

Sara pulled Abby in to a hug with her good arm. "I understand." Sara whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Abby said.

"Why?" Sara asked pulling away.

"I hate being like this! I hate complaining, I listen to it so much at home, I don't want to become like that! I want to be strong! I want to fight my own battles. I don't want people to feel sorry for me; I just want someone to listen to me. At home there are so many time's when I start to say something and someone cuts me off and don't say sorry or ask what I was going to say. I hate it! My mom says I'm a good listener, but no one listens to me. Everyone says I'm so quite and shy, but I'm not! I don't want to be like that. I want to be outgoing and be able to scream at the top of my lungs. When I'm home alone I sing out loud and strong to every song, but I can't sing that like that in front of my own family. I hate it! And I know your going to say that I'm strong and outgoing, but that's because no one knows me here. I can do anything and no one is going to look at me like I'm a freak because I'm talking so much or because I would get up and sing in front of a bunch of people. I don't even laugh out loud! I have a stupid silent laugh and anytime I do laugh out loud my family looks so surprised. But that's who I really am! And I'm doing it again! Ugh!" Abby said, now more angry then sad.

Sara smiled.

"What!" Abby asked looking at her.

"You look kind of funny when you're angry." Sara said.

Abby looked at her, a small smile on her face. "I never get angry either...Thank you."

"Sure." Sara said.

Neither of them knew why, but they just understood each other. Sara got that Abby just needed to talk and so she listened. Abby knew that Sara didn't want to talk about her family, so she didn't press the subject.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like some ice cream." Sara said.

"At 1 in the after noon?" Abby asked a little surprised.

"Why not. I think we both need it." Sara said.

"I'll go get Grissom." Abby said helping Sara get up off the couch.

"Okay, I'll get everything out." Sara said.

Abby headed up the stairs to find Grissom.

As she got closer to his office she head music coming out. 'Oh my gosh! He listens to Filter!' Abby thought as she came closer.

Abby leaned her head against the door. All of a sudden the door opened and Abby fell face forward at Grissom's feet.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked helping her up.

"Oh! Yeah, fine!" Abby said, her face going red with embarrassment.

"What where you doing?" Grissom asked.

"Oh uh I was just really surprised you where listening to Filter."

"Ah. Well it's actually Sara's cd, but I like a few of there songs."

"Really? I thought of you more like an opera slash orchestra guy." Abby said.

"I am." Grissom said.

"Then why listen...never mind." Abby said shaking her head. "Okay kind of random question but can I take a picture of your office?"

Grissom looked at her. "Go ahead."

"Thanks."

"May I ask why?"

"Well you kinda just did." Abby said smirking. "The reason why I want to take so many pictures is because I never want to forget what your house looks like. I want to remember it forever."

"Ah...So like the Filter song Take a Picture?" Grissom asked as Abby started taking photo's of his butterfly collections.

"Yeah. I guess it is kinda like that song."

After Abby was done they both headed down stairs for some ice cream.

"Oh man this is so good!!" Abby said scraping the bottom of the bowl. "What kind is it?"

"Extreme Moose Tracks." Grissom said.

"It's our favorite. It has chocolate chunks and bitts of caramel." Sara said.

"Can I have more?" Abby asked.

Grissom looked at Sara. "Sure." He said.

Once Abby was in the kitchen, getting more for all of them, Sara turned to Grissom.

"How can she be so happy, Griss?" Sara asked. "She's here to testify against a gang member and has already had two attacks on her life and yet she still smiles."

Grissom took Sara's hand in his. "I guess it's just who she is...It must be in her DNA to be happy." Grissom said getting a small laugh from Sara.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Hearing you say it's in her DNA."

"What?" Grissom said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Kodak moment!" Abby said from across the room taking another picture.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. Things have been crazy. I will be gone for the next 3 weeks so this will be the last update till I get back. I would love love love to get some more reviews! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top! lol Anyway I would love to read more of em! So enjoy the chapter. Sorry about the wait! **

CHAPTER 22 - Breathe - Anna Nalick

Abby lay awake in bed. No matter what she did she could not fall asleep. She even resorted to counting sheep, and that didn't even work. She sighed.

She slid out of bed and headed down stairs. Grissom and Sara where already in bed. Hank got up from his bed in the living room and came over to her, tail wagging.

"Hey Hank." Abby said softly scratching him on the head.

Abby went into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge and went over to the couch.

She thought about the evening. Grissom had made vegetable pancakes with rice. After dinner they watched Sahara and then her and Sara watched Bride and Prejudice. Grissom didn't really like musical romances, so he left to work on his paper.

Abby smiled at the thought of Grissom's face when Sara said they where going to watch it.

By the end of the movie Sara was yawning and said she was going to head off to bed. Abby stayed up a little while longer and watched some stupid reality show.

Grissom had come down to tell her he was also going to bed. So Abby turned of the TV and headed up stairs.

She pulled out her iPod once she was in bed and fell asleep listening to KT Tunstall.

Abby woke in a cold sweat. She dreamed about her family and about the trail the next day. After that, no matter what she did she could not bring herself to sleep again, in fear of reliving that nightmare.

So here she was, at 2 in the morning.

Hank got up on the couch, even though he was not supposed to, and cuddled up to her.

"Good boy." She whispered to him.

--

Sara and Grissom awoke the next morning to find Abby and Hank asleep on the couch.

"She looks cute." Grissom said. "She looks like you when your asleep."

"What? I look cute?" Sara said softly. "Sara Sidle does not look cute."

Grissom chuckled. "Why can't you look cute?"

"Because cute is Barbie and pink flowers. So number 1, I hate Barbie and 2 I hate pink. So I can be beautiful, or gorgeous. But not cute." Sara said simply.

Grissom smirked as they both headed into the kitchen.

"So what time is the trial at today?" Sara asked as Grissom started to make omelets.

"At 3. Brass is coming by with 4 officers to escort us to the court house. The rest of the team is going to."

"How do think it will go?" Sara asked.

Grissom sighed. "I hope it will go okay, but I don't think this gang will go down without a fight."

"That's what I'm thinking too. I hope Abby handles everything well."

"She's strong Sara. With you, me and the rest of the team by her side, she'll be fine." Grissom said.

About 15 minutes later Abby woke up to the smell of food. She didn't care what it was, it smelled delicious. And she was starving.

"Mmmm. Good morning." Abby said walking over to the kitchen.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Sara asked.

"Not very good. I never really do when I'm away from home though. Man that smells good. What is it?" Abby said sitting at the table next to Sara.

"Grissom specialty. Omelets." Sara said taking a sip of her coffee.

"So today's the day right?" Abby said.

Grissom looked at her. "Yes. We have to be at the court house at 2. The trail starts at 3."

"So is what do you where to this type of thing?" Abby asked as Grissom handed her a plate with her omelet. "Thanks."

"Well you can wear whatever you want, if you have some nice clothes that would probably be best." Sara said.

"That's what my mom said, so I brought some nice clothes with me." Abby said.

"How are you feeling Sara?" Grissom asked taking a seat across from her.

"Okay. I took some pain medication when I woke up." Sara said smiling a little.

"Wow! This is really good!!" Abby said taking her first bite.

Grissom laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

After breakfast Abby went and watched some tv while Grissom and Sara got ready. Once they where done Abby headed up stairs.

--

About a hour later Abby came walking down the stairs.

"Wow!" Sara said looking her over.

"Is this to dressy?" Abby asked.

"No, I think it's fine." Sara said.

"Then why'd you go 'wow'?"

"I just was a little surprised, that's all."

"So I look okay?"

"I think you'll make Greg pass out." Grissom said.

Abby laughed.

She was wearing a maroon colored sweater with a v neck and three quarter length sleeves. Her hair as a little curled and pulled half back. She was wearing long black pants that covered her high heels. Abby had a little bit of make up on, not to much but enough to make it noticeable. She had silver dangly earrings and a silver necklace that said 'Hope'.

"Okay would you two quit staring at me!" Abby said glaring playfully at them.

"Sorry!" Sara said laughing. "You are so gonna make Greg drop dead!"

Abby laughed. "Have you ever seen Drop Dead Fred?" She asked walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Yes." Grissom said from the kitchen, as he washed dishes.

Abby laughed. "You've seen Drop Dead Fred?"

"Yes." Grissom said looking at her. "And what's so funny about that."

"Come on Griss! It's not exactly a movie even I could picture you watching." Sara said.

Grissom thought about it and Sara was right. He was not exactly the type of person anyone could picture watching that type of movie.

"So Mr.Grissom, since your so full of surprises what other type of music do you listen to besides opera?" Abby asked.

"Well um I like Pink Floyd, Red Rider, ELO, Moody Blues and The Eagles."

"Really!"

"Yes." Grissom said.

"I know! You should have seen my reaction when he told me. I nearly fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard." Sara said giggling.

"And it would have been fine if we had not been at one of the nicest places to eat in Vegas." Grissom said, laughing a little himself at the memory.

"Okay the food was not that great and the people where not nice at all." Sara said.

"I guess your-"

"Don't go saying you 'guess'. You know I'm right."

Grissom only glared at her.

The rest of the after noon was spent talking about random things, and when the time arrived for them to leave, Abby was starting to freak out.

"I'm worried about her Griss." Sara said as they both got ready.

"Sara, she's strong and-"

"Grissom everybody thinks I'm strong, but look at how many time's after work I come home a cry!" Sara said putting on her shoes.

Grissom sighted. "You made me speechless again." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Sara smiled a little. "I'm sorry Griss, it's just..."

"It's okay, Sara." Grissom said pulling her into a hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sara said.

"Okay, then we should probably call Brass." Grissom said.

Brass arrived in about 15 minutes, with the other officers. They had two under cover cars and one black and white.

'Oh yeah, they will never know it's us!' Abby thought as they headed outside.

The ride to the court house was uneventful, thank goodness, but it was also deathly quiet.

Abby had to keep reminding her self to breath.

Seeing Abby freak out was making Sara freak out, which in turn was making Grissom worried.

Abby was not ready to see what was in front of the court house when they pulled up.

"Holy crap!" She said softly.

The whole front of the court house was covered with news stations and journalists and flashing cameras.

"Brass." Grissom said.

"On it." He said getting out of the car.

"This is it huh?" Abby said, sitting back in her seat.

"You okay?" Sara asked.

"Heh! No"

Grissom looked at Sara. "Brass is motioning for us to get out."

"Okay. Let's go." Abby said.

'Just breath.'


	24. Chapter 23

**_Okay wow! I am so so so very very very sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever and I know I said last time that I would update faster but, as you can see, that didn't happen. :( I feel so bad!! First our internet was down and then school started and then life just got in the way! So yeah! So to try and make it up to you I plan on updateing a lot more! Please forgive me! :( _**

CHAPTER 23 - Paralyzer - Finger Eleven

As Abby stepped out of the car everything seemed to happen is slow motion. Reporters where crowding around her.

Grissom and Sara where on either side of her. Brass and an officer in front.

Once they where past everyone, she could breath again.

"Okay." She said once inside the court house. "Why are their so many stupid reporters out there when this is only a gang shooting?"

"Because you where attached." Brass said.

"So instead of going out and helping these kids that are in gangs, they stand around to make the 5 oh clock news, so that way they can get paid more. All they are doing is creating more havoc. What's so good about a 18 year old boy getting stabbed by a gang member?" Abby said.

Grissom looked at her. For being so sweet and innocent looking she sure could make a point.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous and when I get nervous I talk a lot. So you know just tell me to shut up, cause I'm kinda like the energizer bunny. I just keep going and going an-"

"Um, Abby." Sara said a slight smile on her face.

"Right!" Abby said.

"Hey guys!" Cathrine called from behind Abby.

Her and the rest of the team came walking up.

At that moment Greg world stopped. His mouth opened and he couldn't close it.

Abby smiled. "Greg stop trying to catch fly's man!!" Nick said from behind Warrick.

"Nick!" Sara said going over to him and pulling him in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! I couldn't just leave you hanging. I had to be here for Abs." Nick said putting his good arm around Abby.

"Hey! No 'Abs'! I'm not a six pack!" Abby said.

They all laughed. "Okay Greg you can close your mouth now, seriously!" Abby said.

Warrick looked at him and then smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Greg said rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"It's not nice to stare, Gregory." Cathrine said.

Greg shuddered. "You sound like my mother."

"Good!" Cathrine said.

Abby laughed.

"And by the way, I think you look very nice. " Greg said walking with Abby and Sara towards the court room.

Abby suddenly stopped.

"You okay?" Sara asked.

"Now I'm the one that's paralyzed." Abby said, looking at the court room door.

"What is it?" Greg asked, seeing the look on her face.

"I uh recognize those guys."

"What? The one's that attached you?" Greg asked, going from joker into older brother mode.

"No, from Lompoc. I don't know where but I've seen them before." Abby said.

Sara and Greg looked it the direction she was. The guys looked right back at them.

"Don't worry Abby. Nothing is going to happen." Greg said.

'That's what everyone says, but that's never how it end's up.' Abby thought.

As they made there way into the court room, Abby was getting more and more nervous. More then she ever even thought was possible.

They all took their seats in the front row. Grissom was one the end next to Abby, with Sara on the other side. Greg sat next to Sara, then it was Cathrine, Nick and then Warrick and Brass.

As the trial went on and the closer it the time came foe Abby to go up, the more she was worrying.

Sara felt bad for her. Every time she glanced her way Abby would be looking at nothing in particular.

Sara knew what it was like to go up on the stand. She had to many times for work. But she also knew what it was like when you had none of your family there to support you.

"I would like to call to the stand Abigail Calmer." The lawyer said.

Sara gave her a look of encouragement.

'I can't do this! I feel like I'm gonna be sick! Sh!t! Crap, crap, crap! ' Was the only thing going over in her mind.

When she stood up, her legs felt like bricks. She felt like she was paralyzed it that spot. All eyes where on her. Waiting for her to make the first move.

'Here goes something.'


	25. Chapter 24

**_To try to make it up to you here is another chapter. Again I am very very sorry_**

CHAPTER 24 - Butterflies and Hurricanes - Muse

"Miss Calmer, would you please explain to the court what you saw." The lawyer asked.

Abby nodded. "I was home alone and I heard yelling from outside. I went to our backyard to see what it was about. When I got to the ally, I looked out of a whole in the fence. I saw um-" Abby looked at the lawyer

"Just say the suspect or the victim." The lawyer said.

"Okay, um. The suspect and the victim fighting. They where yelling at each other in Spanish, so I couldn't understand what they where saying. I was about to go inside to call the police, but then the suspect pulled out a knife. I was to scared to move, so I watched. The victim pleaded with him and backed off, but he wouldn't let up, he just kept coming at him and laughing. The victim started to run away, but he ran after him. He took the knife and stabbed him in the side. The um victim fell to the ground and the suspect ran away. That's when I went in side and called 911." Abby said, never making eye contact with anyone.

"Thank you, Miss Calmer. That's all." The lawyer said.

Abby made her way back to her seat, thankful to no longer be the center of attention.

"You did good." Sara said softly, giving her a small smile and taking her hand in hers.

Abby gave a weak smile back. "Thanks."

"The court will take a short recess for the jury to come to a verdict." The judge said.

Everyone got up and headed out. The team decided to go to a small coffee shop a few blocks away.

"You did very good, Abby." Grissom said.

"Thanks." Abby said.

Sara was still concerned about her. She hadn't really sad anything in the car on the way.

They all ordered something to eat or drink and just talked about random stuff to pass the time. Abby sat quietly. She was happy though. She liked the quiet and just listening to people talk or just drown them out completely and enjoy the silence,

Grissom's phone started ringing about 20 minutes later. "Hello?...Okay, we'll be there." He said hanging up.

"That was Brass. The jury just reached a verdict." He said solemnly.

Abby looked up at him. "Let's get this thing over with." She said getting up.

--

"Will the defendant please rise." The bailiff said.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor." The foreperson said. "We find the defendant..."

The world seemed to stop. Abby heal her breath. This was it.

"Guilty of first degree murder."

Abby sighed of relief. It was all over. She would go home the day after tomorrow. She did what she came here to do, and she was done.

But that's when it happened...


	26. Chapter 25

**_Hey!! So I was hoping for more then 2 reviews but I'll take it. I still feel really bad for not updateing in such a long time so here's another chapter! Enjoy_**

CHAPTER 25 - Hit The Floor - Linkin Park

Grissom pulled Abby and Sara to the floor. Abby instinctively covered her head.

The noise was deafening. Gunshot's coming from everywhere. Grissom put his arm around Abby protectively, his other hand holding Sara's.

Abby saw Brass pull out his gun and he started shooting. She could not see who was shooting at them.

Then the shooting suddenly stopped.

She felt Grissom move, she could not see why. Abby looked over at Sara. Her eyes full of fear.

"One move and he dies!!"

Abby turned and looked up. The man, Ricky Anteon, the man she had watched kill another kid, was holding a knife to Grissom's throat.

'Oh no.' She thought looking up at them.

Grissom did not even look phased by it, he looked completely calm and relaxed.

"Drop the knife!" Brass said aiming his gun.

"One more move and he dies!" He yelled.

Abby looked around the court house. Most of the people where gone. There was one man on the floor, clutching his arm.

Ricky Anteon's lawyer was holding his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. It looked broken.

The two men that where shooting where not on the floor, handcuffed. One had got shot in the leg, after that the other had surrendered.

The judge had ducked under his desk and the jury had made it safely out. No one seemed to be seriously injured.

"Why?!" Abby said, still on the floor. "Why are you doing this?! None of these people had anything to do you!"

Anteon looked at her. "Shut up!" He yelled.

"No! Why are you doing this! These people speak for the dead, so right now I'm speaking for them!" Abby said getting to her feet.

"Don't move!" He yelled, inching the knife closer to Grissom.

"Just let him go, please." Abby said.

She looked at him. Maybe 5 years older then herself.

"These people have done nothing to you. They don't deserve this. No one in this room does. Just let him go."

"Oh yeah and die!" He yelled.

"It does not have to end in death!" Abby said, surprising herself at how calm her voice sounded.

He looked at her. "Don't shoot." He said softly.

He slowly let go of Grissom.

'That was way to easy.' Sara thought. She could tell Grissom was thinking the same thing by the look on his face.

This was a guy who could kill in cold blood, there is no way he would go down without a fight.

Sara looked him in the eye as Grissom started walking towards her. She saw Brass move out of the corner of her eye. He smiled.

"Abby!" Sara yelled.

Anteon grabbed Abby, but not fast enough.

Sara punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He swung back, but she ducked and kicked him in the knee.

Brass was there in seconds, handcuffs ready.

"Your under arrest." Brass said.

Grissom walked over to Abby, who had fallen when he had grabbed her.

"Abby? Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Not quiet." She said holding up her hand.

When she had fallen, her right hand had landed on the knife which Anteon had

dropped.

Within seconds Sara, Cathrine, Warrick, Greg and Nick where by her side.

"You know it's just a cut. I'm not gonna die." She said smiling a little.

"Here you go." Cath said giving her some tissue's to try and stop the bleeding.

Greg snickered.

"What?" Cath asked looking at him.

"Your always so prepared." Greg said.

"Well duh Greg. She's a mom." Nick said.

Abby and Sara laughed.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital." Grissom said as he helped her up.

"I'll go get the car." Warrick said going on ahead.

"Don't we have to stay here for statements?" Abby asked.

"So you want to stay here?" Cath asked.

"No!" Abby said. "Just wondering."

"Brass will handle it." Sara said.

"So this is the end huh?" Abby said getting in the car.

"Not just yet!" Sara said. "We still have that talent show tomorrow and if I have to

do it, so do you!"

**_Please review!! Thanks!! _**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them! :) So here is another chapter! I can't believe it's getting close to the end! But for any of you who are interested I have already written a sequel and it has been posted on a another board but I'm gonna put it on here too. So I hope you will read it too! I personaly like the second one better, I think my writing has improved (a little haha) since this story. So you are welcome to check it out when I post it! It's called Running Up That Hill. Okay on with the reading!! Enjoy_**

CHAPTER 26 - Le Disko - Shiny Toy Guns

"You ready to go?" Grissom asked Abby and Sara.

"Yeah! One sec!" Abby called from behind the door.

Grissom could not see how they could not be ready after spending an hour in Sara's room. Apparently 'getting ready'.

"I'll meet you down stairs." He said to the door.

"Okay!" Sara said.

About 15 minutes later Abby came down.

She looked beautiful. Wendy said that they where making this a formal. They had gone out shopping the day before for dresses, because neither of them had one.

And Abby insisted that Sara have one too.

Grissom also bought a new tux, since his old one was well old.

Grissom looked over Abby.

Her hair was pulled up in a bun with her bangs slightly curled, hanging down. She had on a strapless dark blue floor length dress. She had dangly earrings with a silver necklace that had little diamonds hanging from it. Grissom could tell she had high heels on because she was taller then him.

"Wow!" He said looking her over.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She said grinning.

'You are gonna pass out cold when you see Sara!' Abby thought, going over to

the chair where she had a black shall to complete the outfit.

Grissom was still looking at her stupidly.

Abby only smiled.

"Is um is Sara almost done?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, she should be down any minute." Abby said. "So what are you doing for the talent show Griss?"

"What? Oh um Something I've had for a while."

"Which is?" Abby asked.

"Oh my God!" Grissom said under his breath.

Abby looked towards the stairs.

Sara stood there, looking a little uncomfortable. But when she saw Grissom's look, she could not help gut laugh a little.

"So I guess I look pretty good huh?" She asked walking over to him.

Grissom was once again, speechless.

Sara had on a black dress that went just past her knees. It was also strapless with a red ribbon around the waist. The bottom of the dress was cut at an angle with a couple of layers. Sara had on red earrings and a butterfly necklace

Grissom had given her on there first date. Her hair also up with a couple strands of hair that hung down. She was wearing black two inch heals, now she was the same height as Grissom too.

Sara rarely wore makeup but Abby had insisted. So she had mascara and eye shadow, with a little lip stick.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

"So are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna go?" Sara asked.

Grissom just stared.

"You okay?" Abby asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Come on lover boy, time to go!" Sara said walking past him.

Sara and Abby where already in Grissom's suv when he finally got there.

"You sure you can drive?" Abby asked looking at him.

"Yes, I think." He said turning towards Sara. "You look amazing."

Sara smiled. "You look good too."

And with that they where off.

Wendy and Mandy decided to have the talent show/party at a club they had booked for the day.

They had decided to have it during the day so that way everyone could come, well minus Ecklie.

When they got there Greg and Catherine where there to. Warrick had gone to pick up Nick.

When Abby came in first Catherine thought Greg was going to pass out, but he was fine. But when Sara walked in he did.

Catherine tried to catch him but he was to heavy, so Bobbie and Archie rushed over and helped her.

Abby and Sara burst out laughing. Even Grissom smiled.

Not a lot of people where there yet, but it was a smaller lab. Wendy had told everyone to invite friends.

Greg offered his band to play as entertainment. Archie offered to do sound and Dj when no one was performing. They even had a disco ball which Abby could not believe. She kept giggling every time she looked at it.

Greg finally came to after having Catherine pat him on the cheek a couple of times.

"Holy crap!" Where the first words out of his mouth after looking Sara and Abby over once more. "I thought I was dreaming!" He said.

"Oh Abby, Lindsay wanted me to tell you she is coming with a couple of her friends a little latter." Catherine said.

"Okay cool!" Abby said smiling.

"WOW!!" Greg said again.

"You do look very nice Sara." Cath said smiling.

"Thanks! You look very nice too!" Sara said. "Greg, shut your mouth."

"Uh huh." He said stupidly.

"Greg!" Grissom said looking at him.

"Yes sir!" Greg said immediately.

Everyone laughed at that.

Greg was also in a tux except he had on a lime green tie. Catherine had her hair down and was wearing a purple sleeveless knee length dress.

Wendy came up to them. "Hey!" She said. "So what do you think?"

"It looks great!" Sara said.

They had a stage where Greg's band was setting up. The disco ball, Abby still laughed at it every time, there where table and chairs set up around the room with the center cleared for dancing. There was a mini bar in the back and they even had it catered, there was a lot of food too.

"So how is the talent show working out?" Catherine asked.

"Oh um well you can just go up when your name is called and if your not ready we will just call the next person. What are you going to do?" Wendy said.

"Well I'm going to sing with Lindz." Catherine said.

"I'm gonna sing to." Abby said.

"And I'm singing with Abby accompanying me." Sara said.

"What about you Griss?" Greg asked.

"You'll have to wait and see."

**_Please please please review!! :) Thanks!! _**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Hey!! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love em!! haha Even if there where only two! ;) So since you seem to be looking forward the talent show here it is! Let me know what you think! Enjoy_**

CHAPTER 27 - Start The Commotion - Wise Guys

About 10 minutes latter Warrick arrived with Nick and his girlfriend. Both of them where amazed at how Sara looked. Neither of them had ever seen Sara dress up that much.

Nick's girlfriend, Emma, whacked him on the arm for looking at her to much.

"Wow! There are a lot of people here!" Abby said looking around.

"Yeah!" Sara said looking around.

There where a lot of people there that Sara did not know. She saw Doc Robins with his band, and David and his wife, Nancy. Bobbie was there with his family. And all the other people there looked vaguely familiar.

She figured that they worked some where in the lab or where family to some one who did.

"Oh Lindsay's here." Cathrine said waving her daughter over.

Lindsay came over, her friends following.

"Hey everyone!" Lindz said coming up to them. "This is my boyfriend Jake and this is his brother Joey." Lindz said winking in Abby direction.

Abby could not help but blush when Joey smiled at her.

Archie had started the music now. Some people where dancing. Abby smiled. The song was Maneater by Nelly Furtado.

"Um would you like to uh dance?" Joey asked.

Abby smiled. "Sure."

So the 4 of them went out to dance. After the first couple of songs Abby and Lindsay came over to the table and told them all to dance.

Both Sara and Grissom said no at the same time.

"Oh come on!! Please!!" Abby said looking at them.

Sara smiled. But Grissom shook his head.

"I'll go with you Sara!" Greg said happily.

Grissom frowned. "Sure Greg." Sara said.

"Cathrine, would you care to have this dance?" Warrick asked.

Cath smiled. "I would love to."

Somebody Told Me by The Killers came on.

Sara and Greg really got in to it. Dancing to whatever the words said.

Grissom was none to happy. He sat at the table alone, since Nick had gone to talk to Wendy.

As he watched Sara dance though he could not help but smile. She looked so happy. She, Abby and Lindsay all laughed when the guys did some stupid dance move.

When Greg did Pop-Lock-And Drop It, all the girls practically fell over with laughter.

Even Grissom laughed at that.

When a slow song came on Grissom made his move and cut in.

A lot of "Oh!"s erupted from the dance floor when he did.

They talked softly about nothing in particular. They talked just to talk. When the song ended Grissom surprised Sara by dipping her.

They all kept dancing for a while, taking brakes from dancing to go and talk to people.

"Okay" Wendy said going up on the stage. "We are going to start the talent show. Anyone want to go first??"

Greg got up.

"Okay, here's Greg doing um something." Wendy said giving him the mic.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen." Greg said smiling.

He was wearing his old fashioned hat (like in Kiss Kiss Bye Bye) with a white shirt, black jacket, blue jeans and converse. He looked totally Greg.

"Well tonight I'm going to do a dance for you. Don't get to excited ladies." Greg said getting some laughter from the audience.

"So here you go. Sit back and relax and enjoy the show!" He said nodding at Archie to start the music. As the music started Greg ran behind the curtains.

When there where pulled back Greg was standing there with an umbrella in tap shoes.

As the music started Greg started dancing. Once the song got going everyone recognized it.

Singin' in the rain

Just singin' in the rain.

What a glorious feelin'.

I'm happy again.

I'm laughin' at clouds

So dark up above.

The sun's in my heart

And I'm ready for love.

Let the stormy clouds chase

Everyone from the place.

Come on with the rain.

I've a smile on my face.

I'll walk down the lane

With a happy refrain,

And singin', just singin' in the rain.

Greg tapped around using his umbrella. Everyone thought it was great.

When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered. Greg bowed and waved.

"Well that was very nice Greg!" Wendy said. "Okay next if Doc Robbins and Jim Brass would like to come on up."

Everyone clapped when they all went on stage.

"Okay," Doc Robbins said. "Tonight my band is here accompanied by your very own Captain Jim Brass who will be singing back up."

Everyone cheered again. "So now we are going to play a song that you all know...1 2 3 4!"

"Rumour spreadin a-round in that texas town

bout that shack outside la grange

And you know what Im talkin about.

Just let me know if you wanna go

To that home out on the range.

They gotta lotta nice girls.

Have mercy.

A haw, haw, haw, haw, a haw.

A haw, haw, haw.

Well, I hear its fine if you got the time

And the ten to get yourself in.

A hmm, hmm.

And I hear its tight most evry night,

But now I might be mistaken.

Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm.

Have mercy." (ZZ Top - Le Grange)

Everyone cheered.

"Who knew Brass could sing!" Greg said laughing a little.

"Yeah he's never gonna live that one down!" Warrick said.

"Okay um Cathrine?" Wendy said from on stage.

"Go Cath!" Nick said.

Cathrine got up on stage and cued Archie for the music.

Rihanna's Umbrella came on. And to everyone's amazement she started dancing.

Jay-Z:

Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)

Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)

Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)

Ahuh Ahuh

No clouds in my storms

Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank

Coming down with the Dow Jones

When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella

She fly higher than weather

And G5's are better, You know me,

an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day

Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine

Rihanna where you at?

Rihanna:

You have my heart

And we'll never be worlds apart

May be in magazines

But you'll still be my star

Baby cause in the dark

You can't see shiny cars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share

Because

Chorus:

When there's sunshine, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh )

These fancy things, will never come in between

You're part of my entity, here for Infinity

When the war has took it's part

When the world has dealt it's cards

If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart

Because

Chorus:

When there's sunshine, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh )

You can run into my arms

It's okay don't be alarmed

Come into me

There's no distance in between our love

So go on and let the rain pour

I'll be all you need and more

Because

Chorus:

When there's sunshine, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh )

It's raining

Ooh baby it's raining

Baby come into me

Come into me

It's raining

Oh baby it's raining

Everyone clapped, surprised that, considering what she used to do, that Cathrine would dance it front of the lab.

"Your up Warrick!" Wendy said.

"Oh joy!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh come on! I'm doing it too you know!" Sara said.

"Here it goes then!" He said getting up.

As Archie started the music all the girls cheered, the guys sat looking at one another, no clue as to what was going on.

Warrick smiled as he stared to sing.

"One two three go!

My baby don't mess around

Because she loves me so

And this I know fo shooo..

Uh, But does she really wanna

But can't stand to see me

Walk ou the dooo..

Don't try to fight the feelin'

Because the thought alone is

killing me right nooww..

Uh, thank god for mom and dad

For sticking through together

'Cause we don't know hooowww...

UH!

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..

You think you've got it

Ohh, you think you've go it

But got it just don't get it

Till' there's nothing at

AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaallllll..

We get together

Ohh, we get together

But seperate's always better

when there's feelings

InvooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOlved

If what they say is ("Nothing is forever")

Then what makes, Then what

makes, Then what makes

Then what makes, Then what makes LOOVVEEE?

(Love exception) So why oh, why oh

Why oh, why oh, why we are we so in denial

When we are not happy heeeerrreeee...

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.. (OHH OH)

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (OHH OH)

Lyrics found at /aiK

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.. (Don't want to

meet your daddy, OHH OH)

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (Just want

you in my Caddy OHH OH)

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.. (OHH

OH, don't want to meet yo'

mama OHH OH)

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (Just wan't to

make you cumma OHH OH)

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.. (I'm, OHH OH I'm, OHH OH)

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (I'm just

being honest OHH OH, I'm just

being honest)

Hey, alright now

Alright now fellas, (YEAH!)

Now what's cooler than bein' cool?

(ICE COLD!) I can't hear ya'

I say what's cooler than bein' cool?

(ICE COLD!) whooo...

Alright, alright, alright, alright

Alright, alright, alright, alright

Alright, alright, alright, alright

Alright, alright, alright, Ok

now ladies, (YEAH!)

And we gon' break this back down

in just a few seconds

Now don't have me break this

thang down for nothin'

Now I wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior

Lend me some suga', I am your

neighbor ahh here we go!

Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it (OHH OH)

Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it,

shake it, shake it (OHH OH)

Shke it, shake it like a Poloroid

Picture, shake it, shake it

Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it,

shake it, got to shake it

(Shake it Suga') shake it

like a Poloroid Picture

Now all Beyoncé's and Lucy Lui's

And baby dolls, get on the floor

(Get on the floor)

You know what to dooo..

Yooooouuu.. know I do

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.. (OHH OH)

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (OHH OH)

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.. (OHH OH)

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (Uh oh, Hey Ya)

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.. (OHH OH)

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (Uh, uh, OHH OH)

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa.. (OHH OH)

Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa.. (OHH OH)

And again everyone clapped, exspecialy the girls.

"Alright Nick get your butt up here!" Wendy said smiling.

"Alrighty!" Nick said getting up.

"Whooo umm yeah...

Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

Chorus:

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Chorus

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Chorus

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)

A misunderstanding once

But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Chorus: (x3)

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah"

Everyone laughed. Nick sung the whole song off key.

No one here was going to tell him though, even though they knew he knew. They just clapped as hard as ever.

"Okay now for our special guest!! Abby!" Wendy said.

"Woo!! Go Abby!!" Lidnsay yelled as she got up.

Greg and his band got up with her.

"Alright." She said once on stage. "Well Greg and his band are helping me out on this one. So um here it goes!" Abby said.

"Ready?" Greg asked putting on his guitar.

"Let's do this!" Abby said taking the mic in her hand. "Oh and this song is called Highroyds by the Kaiser Chiefs."

Abby nodded to Greg.

I Remember Nights Out When We Were Young

They Weren't Very Good They Were Rubbish

Running Round Highroyds Isn't Fun

Just Teenagers Testing Their Courage

Hanging Outside Nightclubs In The Snow

Not Very Cool Or Impressive

They Let In All The Girls From The Year Below

No Need For Id's With Those Dresses

Got News From Afar

From A Girl Who Knows Who We Are

Still Got My Dinner Money

She Can Keep It

Never Had A Fight That We Haven't Lost

Not Very Tough Or Athletic

Once I Had A Boxing Champ In A Headlock

When He Gets Out I'll Regret It

Got Keys To A Car

Picked Up A Girl From Boston Spa

Fast Food And Cinema

It's Not Worth It

Got Word From Down South

He'd Heard About Us Word Of Mouth

We Haven't Much Stayed In Touch

Since Highroyds

Let It Go, Let It Go

Cos No Ones Gonna Tell You But A Friend

He's Gone And He Is Gone And Everybody Went Along

And Nobody Was Left Here In The End

Got News From Uncle Hew

Through A Second Cousin ??

Too Late There's A Housing Estate

It's Called Highroyds

Got A Text From An Ex

She Wants To Know When We're In London Next

Will You Write A Song About Me

I Don't Think So

Everyone stood up. Abby bowed and smiled.

"That was great!" Sara said when Abby came back to there table.

"You go girl!" Lindsay said giving her a hug.

"You sing really well Abby!" Nick said.

"Thanks!" Abby said smiling.

She looked around the table. This had become her family. She felt welcome. She felt loved. She felt like she belonged. She had not felt like that in a long time. And she loved it.

"Now...Sara!" Wendy said smiling.

"Oh great!" Sara said smiling. "Come on Abby, I'm going up there alone."

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

Grissom smiled. He looked at Sara and Abby as they made there way on stage. They had become such good friends to each other.

"What??" Cath said when both Sara and Abby put on guitars.

"I did not know both of them could play." Nick said.

"Sara plays a bit, I did not know about Abby though." Grissom said.

"Alright well um here it goes!" Sara said looking at Abby to see if she was ready.

Her face is a map of the world

Is a map of the world

You can see she's a beautiful girl

She's a beautiful girl

And everything around her is a silver pool of light

The people who surround her feel the benefit of it

It makes you calm

She holds you captivated in her palm

Suddenly I see

(suddenly I see)

This is what I wanna be

Suddenly I see

(suddenly I see)

Why the hell it means so much to me x2

I feel like walking the world

Like walking the world

You can hear she's a beautiful girl

She's a beautiful girl

She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white

Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember

What you heard

She likes to leave you hanging on a word

Suddenly I see

(suddenly I see)

This is what I wanna be

Suddenly I see

(suddenly I see)

Why the hell it means so much to me x2

And she's taller than most

And she's looking at me

I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine

Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower

A big strong tower

suddenly i see

She got the power to be

The power to give

The power to see

Yea Yea

Suddenly I see x5

Suddenly I see

This is what I wanna be

Suddenly I see

Why the hell it means so much to me"

Grissom could not believe that Sara had just did that. For being so outgoing and not afraid to say what was on her mind, she was so nervous about this talent show.

'That's Sara.' He thought.

No one had ever heard Sara sing before. And damn she was good.

Everyone was still cheering when they came back to the table.

"Sara that was great!" Cath said.

"Yeah Sara! Dang girl!" Warrick said.

Grissom gave her a hug and kissed her.

"Grissom, your turn." Wendy said.

Everyone was looking forward to this. No one know what he had been planning.

"Well um when I heard about this Sara said I had to do it, so um here it goes." Grissom said clearing his throat. "When you came into my life you made my heart complete. No matter how many times we fell apart, this is a love you can not break. We see each other for who we are. No holding back, no secrets of our past. You know me for me. And I know you for you. All our differences and mistakes, our loves and our hates. I never believed in love at first sight. Until I laid eyes on you and my heart went 'oh what a sight'. I love you with all my heart. I'll feel this way until I die. The first day we will say goodbye. I don't want that to happen. So we will live on and on it time.

Hand in hand. Side by side. My heart with yours and yours with mine. Forever and ever you will be mine."

The room was silent. They all had smiles on their faces. Gil Grissom had just said a love poem to Sara in front of everyone.

Sara had tears in her eyes. She was smiling. She got up from her seat and went up to Grissom, who was still on stage, and kissed him.

He wrapped his arm's around her. They stayed like that. Hand in hand. Side by side. There heart with each others. Forever more.

**_Please review!! :)_**


	29. Chapter 28

**Whoo! Thanks so much to the reviews!! Here's another chapter! Only 2 more after this one! Eek! But I also have a blooper chapter, I don't know if it's that funny but I will post it anyway! :) Let me know what you think! Enjoy **

CHAPTER 28 - Burqa - Costanza

The rest of the talent show was fun. There where a lot of laugh's and cheers. Everyone had a great time. The night was perfect.

At the end Wendy, Mandy, Henry and Hodges got up to announce the winner.

"And the winner is..." Mandy said. "Greg!"

"What?" Greg said from his seat.

They all laughed.

"Yes, we said you Greg!" Wendy said smiling.

"So you get the grand prize of bragging for a couple days." Hodges said.

Everyone cheered when Greg stood up and bowed.

Soon after that people started to leave. Cathrine, Warrick and Greg had to go to work that night.

Sara and Nick where still on leave and Grissom had asked for the night off.

Sara, Grissom and Abby headed home soon after they announced Greg as the winner. Abby did not want to leave because the meant she had to pack.

Abby sighed when they pulled in the driveway of Grissom's house.

"What's up?" Sara asked. "Didn't you have fun?"

"Yeah I did, I just don't want to leave tomorrow." She said looking out the window.

Grissom looked at Abby in the rear view mirror, as he turned off the engine.

Abby got out of the car without another word.

"I'll talk to her." Sara said.

"Okay, I have some paper work to do, so I'll be in my office." He said as he unlocked the front door.

"Hey Hank." Abby said scratching his head. "I'm gonna go pack, okay?"

"Sure." Sara said taking off her shoe's, her feet where killing her.

A few minutes latter Sara heard the radio turn on. The familiar sound of Linkin Park coming from the guest room.

Sara went in to their room and changed into her pajamas and then went in to talk to Abby.

When she knocked on the door and got no reply she decided to go in. Abby was sitting on the bed in her pj's. Her suitcase at the end of the bed, open and empty.

"Talk to me Abby." Sara said sitting beside her.

Abby sighed. "I don't want to go...And this is my family. How come sometime it feels's like I hate the people I love the most? And hate is such a strong word, but I'm not afraid to use it. Some time I feel like I just want to die. You know, become nothing. But I love them more then anything in the world that I could never want to die and leave them, because I know how much pain that would cause them. I've changed so much, but sometimes it seems like they don't even notice me. I look for reasons to be alone. But the one thing I want the most is to be noticed...You know I cried myself to sleep on New Years Eve. Cause it sucked." Abby smiled sarcastically. "My mom got a little drunk. So where my aunt and uncle. My dad said sorry but didn't do anything about it. I was stuck babysitting my cousin, while my sister was off at a party. It didn't even feel like holiday. Neither did Christmas. I didn't feel anything. And then I think about it you know. Will it ever feel the same again? Will I ever really have fun on a Christmas or Easter? I'm not even looking forward to my 16th birthday. I don't really care about it anymore. We never do anything anyways...It's probably not as bad as I say it is, but I feel like it is. You they still talk to me and stuff, but not like they used too. I say stuff and is someone cut's me off it's like I never even said anything at all. And I don't do anything about it. Cause it wouldn't make a difference. No matter how many times I would say it, they wouldn't change. I lay to people's faces when they ask how I'm doing, and they don't even see it. Not even my family. And I know I could have it a lot worse, and I'm selfish for feeling this way. They are kids and people out there who are a lot worse off then me. I probably have it easy actually. I still have a family that loves me, even though it doesn't feel like is sometimes. I live in a nice house. I have a lot of the stuff I want...And yet I still sit here and complain about it. What type of person does that make me, Sara?" Abby asked softly. "When I can say that sometimes I hate my family. When I lie to their faces. My mom tells me I spend to much time on the computer, talking to people and stuff. She says I need to make real friends. So what the people I'm talking to aren't real? They get me for who I am. I don't lie to them if I'm not doing that good. I trust them. My mom would kill me if she read the some of the stuff I tell them. So does that mean that she doesn't trust me? She say's she does but I don't really believe her. You know when my favorite character on a TV show left I cried, but when I found out my dad had cancer, I didn't...I never have. I've cried about how my family has changed though. My sister try's to be perfect. My parent's are so proud of how well she's doing in school. And they tell me 'oh when you get to college I'm sure you'll be just like her'. But I won't. I'm not into the things she is and they don't get that. I'm into science. Not history and English. If she gets an A on a big test we go out to dinner, but if I get an A in my Spanish or algebra 'oh great job' and that's it. I get that she's in college and I'm in high school, but you know going out for coffee or something once in a while would be fine. I don't need some big old dinner. I don't care about that, but a little something would me nice. And here I am again, complaining. One thing I hate the most."

Sara but her arm around Abby. "If you know that your complaining when you don't want to, that says a lot right there. If you know that your life is probably better then you think it is, then I think you have a level head about your life." Sara sighed. "I'm not really good with the whole people thing and knowing what to say, so just bare with me here. But you are one smart girl and I'm sure you'll find a way to let all this stuff out. When I was younger my family went thru some stuff and I could not talk to them, so I wrote everything down and it worked for me. I felt so much better when I was done. I know it does not seem like it will right now, but things will get better. In time they will. You'll meet the perfect guy and everything in your life will turn around and you'll be happy. I know it sounds so stupid right now, but just wait. I know that none of this helps right now cause there just words and not actions. So if this helps you I don't know but..."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Abby spoke. "Thanks. I think coming here and being with you and Grissom is one of the best things that have happened to me in a while. And what you said does help."

"If you ever need to get away, even though we in a different state feel free to stop by, okay. Any time I'm here." Sara said.

"I may take you up on that offer some time." Abby said. "Thanks for listening to me. And thanks for being here."

Sara smiled. "Sure. So you up for some ice cream before you pack? It always cheers me up."

"Sounds like a plan." Abby said.

"Cool." Sara said. "I think we're out of ice cream though, but we can make Griss go."

Abby smiled. "So when are you two love birds gonna tell the team that he popped the question and you said yes?" Abby asked as she followed Sara up the stair's to Grissom's office.

"If you tell them-"

"Gosh! Don't worry! I would never tell them. That is something you two need to do." Abby said.

"What do you need to do?" Grissom asked as they walked into his office.

"Abby say's that we need to tell the team that we're engaged." Sara said. "And we are sending you on a mission for ice cream."

Grissom smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes then." He said getting up and leaving.

"So I'm guessing he does not want to tell the team or something?" Abby said.

Sara smiled. "It's just Grissom being well Grissom."

Abby looked at Sara. There was a glow in her eyes.

"You really love him don't you?" Abby said. "Like love love. Not the cheap 'I love you' that they do is stupid chick flicks or TV shows, I mean like the 'I love you' in the old romances. Like in Pride and Prejudice. They love each other from the beginning, but neither really wants to admit it. That's you and Griss in a nut shell." With that Abby headed downstairs, leaving Sara with her mouth open.

'How the heck can she know that?' Sara thought.


	30. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29 – Miss Independent – Kelly Clarkson

CHAPTER 29 – Miss Independent – Kelly Clarkson

Abby woke up to the alarm clock screaming in her ear. She reached out and turned it off. She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. She could smell pancakes being made and her stomach rumbled.

She sighed. She did not want to leave. Abby sat up in bed and looked at her suitcase on the floor. Packed with her clothes for today sitting on top.

Last night had been fun. Sara and Abby ended up talking Grissom into watching the 6 hour version of Pride and Prejudice. They had a great time. Grissom kept saying that he was going to get up and leave but ended up staying the whole time.

Abby didn't want it to come to and end. She loved it here. She loved being able to be herself, not worrying about being judged. Being able to be her.

She sighed as her head hit the pillow again. She looked at the clock. Her plane was leaving at 3:30, but they had to leave at 1:30 to get there on time. Sara told her last night that the team was going to go out to lunch with them.

Abby had only be here for a short time and she already had made friends. She loved the feeling, of having people smile when she walked into the room, joking around with her like they had known her their whole life.

She didn't have that back home. Back home she had loneliness. Back home she was a nobody. But here, she was somebody.

Abby looked at the clock again. She really had to get up now. She got out of bed and got changed. She sadly packed the rest of her clothes. She grabbed her suitcase and backpack and headed downstairs.

Grissom was in the kitchen making breakfast. Abby figured that Sara was still in bed since there was no sigh of her.

Abby set her stuff down in the living room. Grissom had not noticed she was there yet, so Abby grabbed her camera and snuck back upstairs' going unnoticed.

She went back into the guest bedroom where she had been staying. She put the camera on video and did a panoramic view of the whole room. Abby did not want to forget one little thing.

This trip had changed her. Being able to talk freely and openly felt so good. She didn't want to become the girl she was back home. The quiet girl who never said what she meant. You just smiled and said she was fine.

Once she was done with the video she then went into Grissom's office and did the same thing. Then she took pictures of each butterfly case on its own.

Abby jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey."

Abby turned around. Sara stood in the doorway in her pajamas.

"Morning." Abby said.

Sara smiled and walked in to the office. "So what are you doing?"

"Just taking some pictures. Don't want to forget a thing." Abby said turning around quickly and snapping a picture of Sara.

"Oh that's gonna be a great picture." Sara said sarcastically. "Me with messy hair and no make-up. I probably look like a deer in the head lights!"

Abby could not help but laugh.

"Alright well I'm gonna go make my self look 'nice' and then we can eat breakfast so snap away my friend." Sara said as she headed back to her room.

Abby smiled after as Sara left, took a few more pictures and then headed down stairs.

"Morning Grissom." Abby said.

"Good morning Abby." He said turning around.

"When will breakfast be done?"

"Um in about a half hour. Why?" Grissom said.

"Well number 1, I'm hungry and 2, I was wondering if I could go for a short walk to get some pictures?"

"I don't see why not. You can take my cell phone and I'll call you if breakfast is done before your back." He said.

"Cool, thanks!" Abby said going over to her bag to get out a jacket.

"Here you go." Grissom said handing her his cell phone. "You can just leave the front door unlocked."

"Okay, see you in a little bit." Abby said heading out into the crisp morning air.

Abby looked around. 'Where would the nearest store be, that's in walking distance too.'

She then remembered that she had Grissom's cell phone. She smiled she knew just who to call.

--

A few minutes latter an old beat up little car. Abby could not help but laugh. She had walked to the end of the block to make sure that Grissom did not see her or the car.

As he pulled up, Abby noticed he had a passenger.

'What the heck!' She though when she saw who it was.

"Hey Abby!" He said.

"What is he doing here?" She asked.

"I resent that!" The passenger said.

"I was picking up from work when you called; his car is in the shop. And plus no one else would take him."

"Okay whatever." Abby said getting in.

"So where are we going?"

"To the nearest store." Abby said. "I have a plan!"


	31. Chapter 30

**Wow...It's the last chapter! But there is a sequel! So keep a look out for Running Up That Hill! Thank you all so much for reading! And seeing as how it's the last chapter, I would like everyone to review! Please! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top!?! lol And sorry it has taken me so long to update, just family drama so. So yeah that's about it, just thanks again and I would love to have you all check out the sequel. This story was written a while ago, just took me a long to post on here, so Running Up That Hill already has 36 chapter and counting. So anyway my point for that lol is that I think my writing has improved a lot since I wrote this! Check it out if you want, if not, no biggie! Thanks again for reading!! Enjoy**

** KJ**

CHAPTER 30 - Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield

"So are we gonna drop him off somewhere or what?" Abby asked as Greg started to drive to the nearest store.

"Hey! That 'him' has a name! And it's David Eugene Hodges!"

Abby and Greg burst out laughing.

"Eugene?!" Greg said, still laughing.

"Okay just for that I'm going with you." Hodges said.

"Alright." Abby said smiling.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Hodges asked.

"Well it's not so master plan; I just need to buy a gift for Grissom and Sara." Abby said.

"That's not really a plan, that's just buying a gift. And why do you want to buy a gift for them?"

"Okay, so it's not a plan, but saying I had a plan sounded cool, didn't it Greg?" Abby said.

"Yep it did." Greg said. "And Hodges, if you keep bugging Abby, you're getting off here."

"What I did not-" Hodges began, but then stopped. "Okay so why are you buying them a gift?"

"Because they let me stay with them. And just as a thank you." Abby said.

"So do you have any ideas on what to give them?" Greg asked pulling into the parking lot of a 'find anything you need' type store.

"Not sure yet." Abby said.

"So where do they think you are?" Greg asked.

"They think I'm on a walk. I only have a half hour."

"I think we can pull this off." Greg said smiling.

"By the way you look really nice Abby." Greg said.

"Thanks." Abby said not really knowing what else to say.

She did have to admit that she tried to look nice today. She was wearing blue jeans with a red old-fashioned style shirt, along with a simple black jacket. Her hair was up with some dangly earrings. They had blue stars and red beads. Then she had her classic converse. There where blue and one was almost ripped all the way across on one side.

"Alright let's go." Abby said.

And so the three of them headed into the store.

--

"Where's Abby?" Sara asked as she came down the stairs.

"So went for a walk. She said she'd be back in a half hour. So any time now." Grissom said, looking at his watch. "I don't think she wants to leave today."

Sara smiled.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"You."

"What about me?"

Sara just smiled.

"What?!"

Sara laughed and walked over and kissed him. "Just you, that's it."

"Okay." Grissom said smiling as he kissed her again.

"Hey!" Abby called from the living room.

"Morning." Sara said.

"Your just in time, breakfast is done." Grissom said.

"Sweet, I'm starving."

During breakfast Abby could not stop smiling, thinking about what she got them. But luckily neither Grissom nor Sara noticed.

After they had finished Abby helped Sara with the dishes. By the time they where done it was around 10:30.

"So what time are we meeting for lunch?" Abby asked Sara.

"Um I think we decided on 11:20 or so."

"Cool." Abby said her smile fading a little.

Sara looked at her. She thought of the first time she saw her coming off the plane. Looking like she would rather be anywhere but there. And now she did not want to leave.

Sara remembered how much Abby liked music. "Come with me." Sara said.

Abby followed Sara upstairs into there room. Sara went over to her laptop and typed something in.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Well when ever I'm kinda down, I love listening to this song."

"What song?"

"Just hold on." Sara said smiling. "Here they are. Now just listen to the words."

Abby gave her a look.

"Just close your eye's okay. Trust me." Sara said.

Abby nodded and closed her eyes as Sara began to read them.

"Follow through

Make your dreams come true

Don't give up the fight

You will be alright

'Cause there's no one like you in the universe

Don't be afraid

What your mind conceives

You should make a stand

Stand up for what you believe

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

During the struggle

They will pull us down

But please, please

Let's use this chance

To turn things around

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

Do it on your own

It makes no difference to me

What you leave behind

What you choose to be

And whatever they say

Your souls unbreakable

During the struggle

They will pull us down

But please, please

Let's use this chance

To turn things around

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

Together we're invincible"

Abby smiled as Sara read them.

"Just remember that when ever you need to talk, I'm here. You have my e-mail and cell number. To talk about anything. With some there with you, you're invincible. Remember that okay." Sara said.

Abby opened her eyes, which where now filled with tears. Sara was surprised when Abby hugged her.

"You really don't know how much this means to me. You don't know how nice it is to have someone there. It's a great feeling." Abby said smiling a little as she wiped her eyes.

"Now your gonna make me cry." Sara said laughing a little.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Sara asked.

"Just for being here. For not treating me differently."

Sara looked at her and smiled. "Your welcome."

Grissom came into the room. "Oh! Um sorry, I'll leave."

"No it's okay." Abby said.

"Oh okay, well I was just going to say we can leave soon if you want."

"I though it was only 10 something." Sara said.

"Well I figured Abby might want to be there a little early, more time to um say good bye." Grissom said.

"I would like that." Abby said.

They arrived at the diner at 11 or so. No one else was there yet, which did not surprise them. There was an awkward silence when they sat at the table. None of them really knowing what to say.

"So..." Abby said just to say something. "When are you two going to tell the team?"

Sara laughed. "You don't give up do you?!"

"No not really." Abby said smiling. "Sooo?"

Sara looked at Grissom.

"What?"

"Well I figured you where going to decide the 'date' to tell them." Sara said.

"I thought you where going to." Grissom said.

Abby laughed. "You two need to talk to each other more."

"We do, but we never really talked about that." Sara said.

"Okay well do you want a big wedding or a small one?"

"Small." Grissom said. "Big." Sara said.

"Wow! You guys really need to talk." Abby said. "Okay Grissom why do you want a small wedding?"

"Because well I think it would be nice. Maybe just the two of us. No one else."

"Okay, what about you Sara?" Abby asked.

"Well I want a big wedding, because we actually have people to invite. When I was a little girl I wanted a big wedding, just because." Sara said.

"Okay, a big wedding then." Grissom said.

"That was easy." Abby said. "Okay next question, traditional or random, I mean come on, you are in Vegas so you can pretty much get married on any block."

"Um traditional." Grissom said.

"Me too." Sara said smiling at him.

"Okay so you two can work the rest of it out. But don't do it know cause Cathrine is coming." Abby said.

"Hey." Cathrine said taking a seat next to Grissom. "Warrick and Nick just pulled into."

"So how are you?" Sara asked. She felt awkward saying it for some reason, they never really met that much outside off work, other then dinner, but that was when everyone was there at the same time.

"No bad." Cath said smiling. "Oh and Abby, I think Lindsay is going to come."

"Cool." Abby said.

Sure enough Warrick and Nick came in a few moments later.

"Hey guys." Warrick said taking a seat next to Cathrine.

"Hey Nicky." Cath said and Nick sat beside Sara.

"Hey." He said.

"So now we're just waiting on Greg and Lindsay right." Sara said.

"Well Lindsay said she would come later, her and her boyfriend where going out to lunch." Cath said.

They all ordered drinks and talked as they waited for Greg. About 5 minutes later he showed up.

"Hey sorry I'm late." He said taking a seat next to Abby.

She smiled at him.

They all said hi and then went back to talking.

"So you them right?" Abby asked Greg.

"Yep, here you go." He said slipping them under that table into her lap.

"Thanks." Abby said smiling.

"So are we ready to order yet?" The waitress asked.

Grissom looked around the table. "I think so."

So they all ordered and ate happily talking about whatever topic came up. After they had all eaten Abby decided now would be the best time.

She cleared her throat, but when nobody stopped talking Greg took her fork and tapped his glass, but that still did not work so he tapped harder, but as he lost his grip on the fork and in went flying on to that table next to them almost hitting an old lady who was eating her lunch.

Greg's face went red and Abby busted up laughing. That had now gotten everyone's attention.

Once Greg had retrieved his fork and apologized to the lady, Abby began.

"Um well I don't really know what to say but um just thanks. This has been really fun and I don't want to leave. As both Sara and Grissom know." Abby said smiling a little. "Um well that's like all I can really say I guess, but um I just wanted to thank Grissom and Sara a little, so as a sign of my gratitude I bought a gift each of you. And I don't know if you'll like it but it's the only thing I could think of."

Greg handed them to her.

"So um that's yours Grissom and this is yours Sara."

"Thank you." Grissom not really knowing what to say.

"Thanks Abby." Sara said.

"Sure. So um go ahead and open them."

Grissom opened his first. It was the Eagles new cd 'Long Road Out of Eden'.

He smiled. "Thank you Abby."

Abby smiled. "Your welcome. Okay open yours Sara."

Sara did. It was the Killers new cd 'Sawdust'.

"I didn't see it in your music selection; hope you don't have it yet." Abby said.

"No I don't, I've been wanting to get it though. Thank you Abby."

"Sure." Abby said smiling.

Just then Lindsay came in. Abby and Lindsay went outside to talk to Jake who had also brought Joey.

Abby knew that Greg and Nick where going to give her a bad time when she went back in.

The four of them talked for about 15 but then Abby said that they where going to have to leave soon. She hated to say it, but she did not want to miss her flight.

Lindsay and Abby hugged and exchanged e-mail. Abby did with Joey too.

As she headed back inside, she looked at everyone sitting at the table. They where a family.

She went back in and sat down. She smiled as Grissom looked at his new cd.

She looked at the clock on the diner wall. It was 12:40. She looked out the window, tuning out all the talking. It looked like it was going to rain soon.

Maybe flight would be canceled. That would be nice. But she knew that it wouldn't rain that much and a few sprinkles of water was not going to stop a plane.

"Hey, you okay?" Sara asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking." Abby said giving her a small smile.

"You sure you're okay?" Sara asked, not believing her.

Abby sighed, her smile fading. "No." She said softly.

Sara hated the feeling of knowing there was nothing she could do or say to make Abby happy. She knew that because she felt the same way so many times. In her line of work some thing's you just didn't get over in a few days. No matter what Grissom would say to her, nothing could cheer her up.

"Come on; let's go get some ice cream." Sara said, not really knowing what else to do.

"Sure." Abby said a small smile on her face.

The rest on the time at the diner was uneventful. Abby was as quiet as ever. Sara felt bad for her. Sara also noticed that Grissom kept glancing over at Abby. He looked concerned too.

"Well, I think we should leave soon." Grissom said looking at his watch.

"'Kay." Abby said not looking up.

Everyone stood up, not really knowing what to do.

"You know what." Cathrine said. "Let's all go to the air port."

"Sure." Sara said. "I think we can all pile into one car."

"Okay then. Let's go." Grissom said.

"I'll drive." Warrick said.

Grissom sat in the front, Cathrine, Sara and Abby where in the middle and Greg and Nick sat in the back.

At first there was an awkward silence but then everyone started talking and it was good.

Sara asked Grissom to put her cd in. Abby smiled seeing the look on Grissom's face when it started playing.

Greg kept cracking jokes making everyone laugh. The drive went by to quickly for Abby. Her heart sank when she saw the air port in view.

As they got out it started to rain a little.

Warrick and Nick took her luggage over for her. They had 10 minutes before her flight left.

So they all stood there in the light rain.

Nick was the first one to do something. He went over to Abby and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." He said.

"Me too." Abby said trying to smile, to stop the tears from coming.

"You come back okay?" Nick said.

Abby shook her head. "Damn it." She said under her breath as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Warrick came over next. "Your one of the strongest girls I know. Your right up there with Cath and Sara." He said making her smile.

Greg came ever, taking her into his arms. "You're a great singer Abby, stick with okay. Just don't come back here for the same reason you did this time okay?"

Abby smiled. "Okay."

Cathrine walked up to her. "I'm miss you Abby."

"I'll miss you to, Cathrine." Abby said as they hugged.

Grissom came over next. He hated times like this, when he had no clue what to do.

Abby smiled at him. Neither said anything as they hugged.

Last was Sara.

Abby's smile faded. Her tears blended in with that rain.

They stood looking at each other for a moment, then Abby stepped forward and hugged her, never wanting to let go.

Abby's body was shaking as the tears came harder. Even Sara was crying.

"You're my best friend, Sara. I'm never gonna forget you." Abby said.

"Same goes for you Abby." Sara said.

They finally pulled apart. Abby heard her flight being called.

"This is it, huh." Abby said.

No one said anything, all knowing it was.

Abby smiled one last time and then turned to leave.

No one said good bye, thinking if they did it would make this all real, making it true that this was good bye.

They all watched as she got on the plane, looking back at them when she reached the door. They all stood there, getting soaked in the rain, but not caring.

Abby took one last look and then found her seat. She watched them from the window.

At that moment, sitting on the plane as the rain started to fall harder; she made a promise to herself. She, Abigail Lee Calmer, was going to come back to Vegas. One way or another, she was coming back someday.

To the one place where she belonged.

The End


End file.
